Mario Underground
by Legsboy Team
Summary: Mario and Luigi team up with Sonic underground to find their missing brother! Warning, the following story will make a lot of game and movie parodies and feature Kryptonian Luigi clones! Beware of OCs, they will appear
1. Chapter 1

**A Legsboy Team project, feel free to ask questions.**

**Disclaimer: There will be some Sonic OCs in the story, but the story WON'T revolve around them, so it shouldn't be a problem. **

It was an average day. Robots from who know who were everywhere, a nuclear bomb sounded off in the distance every ten minutes, and two idiot…things were chasing a blue blur around the front lawn. So peaceful. Three brothers played instruments inside the nearby building. Music had been outlawed for some reason, but the three didn't care. The three brothers were named, Mario, Luigi, and Dave. (Never heard of Dave? Who hasn't heard of him?)

Since all the readers know everyone but Dave, Dave was about Mario's size and didn't have the giant nose. The nose was pretty big but still it wasn't **as** big. His outfit was the same as the other two except that he wore an orange shirt instead of a green or red one. He didn't have the mustache and wore some glasses.

The three brothers had never had music lessons of any kind, and all they knew they had taught themselves. This explained their simple instruments. Mario had a trumpet meaning he had the most musical experience, Luigi had a harmonica, and Dave had a triangle which signaled he had the least experience.

"Okay, that does it for today", Mario said in his Italian accent. Luigi ran through the room like a green blur and put the instruments away. "Dude", Dave said cheerfully as he walked into the room he called his laboratory.

The three brothers had abnormal powers. Mario could super-jump (who doesn't know that?) and had super strength. Luigi had super-speed and could ultra-jump. Dave, well…

Dave walked out of his lab with a death ray and shot the wall to oblivion.

…can do that. Dave was a great scientific mind, and while he probably had some powers of his own, he liked building things instead.

"Have you seen Mr. Snaky today, Luigi?" Mario asked. "Y-you mean your pet s-snake?" Luigi sputtered. "Yea, he has been missing for three hours, and you-a know how venomous he is", Mario answered. "Dude", Dave said rolling his eyes. "For the last time I don't speak dude!" Mario yelled.

Did I forget to mention basically all Dave says is 'dude'? "Dude dude dude, dudes, dude dude dude", Dave replied as he lifted up a dinner plate with, you guessed it, Mr. Snaky, fried to perfection. Luigi screamed like a little school girl and passed out.

*Slam!*

A large impact interrupted them all. Mario turned to the door, but Dave ran straight to his lab. Luigi just drooled into the carpet. Wimp.

Some robots broke through the door. "May I help you?" Mario sputtered. No one answered, at least until everyone's favorite idiots Sleet and Dingo came in. "We are looking for a man named Dave. He has broken laws of discovery", Sleet said. "You did something illegal again Dave?" Mario yelled. "Dude", Dave answered as he walked back into the room with a **huge** chainsaw. "What?" Sleet asked.

"He asked, 'Are you normally this ugly or is it a hereditary disease?'. I speak dude", Dingo answered. "Dude", Dave teased. "(Gasp) don't you say that about my mother!" Dingo shouted. "Dudes", Dave said with a shrug. "Wash your potty mouth!" Dingo snapped. "Dude", Dave said. "What did he say Dingo?" Sleet asked. "The square of pizza is the cross-dingdong of a Weegee on a dirtbike zigzagging down Mt. Mobius. This is equal to the roundness of Robotnik's belly and the area of the world at the same time meaning that Robotnik should lose some weight", Dingo answered.

"…Just hit them with the knockout ray", Sleet commanded. Dingo pulled out a laser and shot the last two standing plumbers. Dingo picked up Luigi and Dave and threw them into the scorpion car thingie. He then tried to move Mario.

"He's too fat Sleet! He eats too much pizza!" Dingo complained. Sleet then used his gadget thing to change Dingo into a bulldozer. The bulldozer pushed at Mario, but the fat plumber wouldn't move. Sleet pulled out some rope and tied Mario to the thingie. "This should work!" He claimed. The thingie couldn't move… They finally just left Mario behind.

Mario woke up a minute later. "Santa merda sanguinosa della pizza gigante nel cielo!" Mario yelled as he woke up. (Italian) Mario checked the house and found no one. He felt like he was hit with a bulldozer and was given the worst rope burn, not something Mario liked. He tried to think of a place to check for his brothers. "Dave's computer! If I check what he was building it could give me a clue!" Mario stated aloud. He ran to Dave's lab and turned on the computer.

The computer only showed a cat strapped to a Poptart with rainbows behind it. It was only Dave's simple yet complicated security. Mario typed the password and waited. "Access denied!" the computer sounded out. Mario just waited; the password was actually a waiting game. "Access accepted", the computer unlocked. Mario might as well have been blindfolded.

The computer's programming was written entirely in 'dude', and Luigi was the only one who knew how to use Google Translate on 'dude'. Mario shrugged and clicked on a picture of a Poptart holding a chainsaw. After checking for anything in English he clicked a folder labeled _bellimbusto_. (Italian for dude) And, what a surprise, the folder contained a picture of a chainsaw holding a Poptart. Mario was going nowhere fast. He exited the folder and clicked on the first folder that wasn't in 'dude', it was labeled, El Surgio. It was nothing important. He searched through everything and **still** found nothing. He was about to turn off the computer when he noticed the only other folder that wasn't in 'dude'. Sample pictures.

He opened the document and found it filled with experiment data. Rare meteor rock effects, jet pack blueprints, giant spaghetti powered chainsaws (so **that's** where Luigi's spaghetti sauce went!), and most importantly, a file labeled dudemiester. The dudemiester file contained blueprints for a flashlight of some kind; the only hint of what it was was the word _derobotisizer_.

Mario opened Dave's email and found the information had been sent. Well, Dave **tried** to send it. The computer said, "This email was not sent because I don't like you!" Mario didn't care about the computer's message; all computers start doing that load of rebellious bull crap sooner or later. He exited all his windows and was about to turn off the computer, but before he did he noticed an extra window.

He opened the window and found a map of the city they were in. The map had a red dot on it with the words 'I is here' written on it. Mario shrugged and began walking, the area on the map would take a few days to get to.

Luigi had been mining for a few days. When Robotnik found out he was just loose baggage, Luigi was given a large hammer and a gun with no bullets. (It was Sleet's sick idea.) Luigi didn't mind the gun actually. If he threw the gun just right he could hit Dingo from almost anywhere in the area, and after it hit, Dingo would just return the gun as if nothing happened. Idiot. The first idea was to give Luigi a chainsaw with no battery, but it was discovered that it **wasn't** battery powered. Every mining session ended when Luigi passed out from dehydration, then they would give him water and send him back to work.

After three days of that, Luigi was on the edge of insanity, and then he walked off. He collapsed again on the sixth day, and when they gave him water he couldn't get up. Soon unconsciousness caught him, but before he fell to sleep he heard a voice. "Have room in here for one more? I'll take over while you are asleep", the voice said. "Yea, sure", Luigi muttered before he passed out.

Luigi woke up and found he was strapped to the wall, and so was…himself? "Who are you? Are you a clone?" Luigi asked. "No me! I am you and you are me! But I am brave, have a very deep, dumb-sounding voice, and am none to bright, everything you are not. Just call me Anti-Luigi", the other Luigi answered. At that moment a fat man waddled into the room, this man was none other than Dr. Robotnik.

"Dr. Robotnik I presume", Luigi said. "Dr. Livingstone I presume", Anti-Luigi said at the same time. "Fascinating, the same yet opposite mind", Robotnik stated. "What is this about?" Luigi asked. "What's what about?" Anti-Luigi asked, this time not synchronized with Luigi. "I found you had a split personality so I separated your two minds into different bodies using my scientific expertise", Robotnik answered.

"Why would you do something like that?" Luigi asked. "Do the hokey pokey?" Anti asked. "Would you shut up!" Luigi snapped at Anti. "Did you find Waldo?" Anti asked. "To answer your question, I did it to see if I could remake a human body with powers above average. I didn't succeed with the powers, nor was I able to make him loyal to me. But I did make a copy of the human body", Robotnik interrupted. "And that is why I get to grace the wall with my amazing good looks!" Anti said. If he wasn't strapped to the wall, Luigi would have face-palmed himself.

"Anyways, I am going to robotisize both of you! And now that the only derobotisizer is lost forever; I won't have to worry about being defied again!" Robotnik claimed. "To robotisize or to derobotisize? That is the question", Anti teased. Robotnik grabbed Anti and placed him on the robotisizer.

"Any last words, smart alec?"

"I can't deal with that now!"

"…"

Robotnik turned on the robotisizer. A large plastic tube came down and lights flashed bright enough to keep anyone from seeing the transformation from human to robot. All was silent except for the stressful groan of Anti. Robotnik was confused, the robotisizer had never caused pain before. The tube lifted and inside was a perfectly normal Anti holding a rolled up newspaper. Normal for Anti anyway.

"Nice light show, but your toilet is clogged", Anti claimed. Robotnik only stared blankly. "You have a sink so I can wash my hands? You know cleanliness is next to godliness!" Anti said. Robotnik still stared. "Never mind, I will just use your mustache", Luigi stated as he began wiping his hands on Robotnik's mustache. Luigi wiped his hands for a minute then let go of the 'stache. When let go, Robotnik's mustache sprang into a fancy French position. "Viva la France!" Luigi exclaimed.

Robotnik finally realized what just happened and yelled, "Kill him!" "Find Froggy!" Anti yelled back. The sound of a gunshot was heard, and so was the sound of a bullet bouncing off Anti's chest. "So the powers did install… Catch him!" Robotnik said. Three robots against Anti, it wasn't fair at all. For the robots. One of the robots threw a large wrecking ball. Anti caught it and tossed it back, and then he ran at extremely fast speed and curled into a ball. One of the last standing robots tried grabbing the spinning ball, but the ball broke through the robot's arm. Anti jumped and began **flying** while shooting lasers from his **eyes**. "I. can. deal with it now!" Anti yelled.

The last robot knew its chances and called for backup. Thousands of robots piled in and surrounded the anti-plumber. Anti knew his chances. He had felt a stinging sensation when the first bullet hit him, there was no way he could fight a robot army. The bullets would hurt him more and more and then kill him. Anti took a deep breath as is to sigh, and accidentally froze the robots and Robotnik. "Well, I guess that is how to make a soft-serve icecream", Anti muttered to himself.

He walked over to Robotnik and poked him a few times. Robotnik didn't move. Anti kicked Robotnik in the area where no man would want to be kicked. Robotnik made a painful groaning noise but didn't move. Anti looked around until he saw a shaft labeled 'laundry shoot'. Anti smiled and began pushing Robotnik to it. "Revenge is best when you avenge!" Anti sang before throwing Robotnik down the laundry shoot. "Find Waldo while you're down there!" Anti yelled. Anti then began breaking Luigi's bonds. Luigi kept watch of the robots. One of the robots began to unfreeze and signaled the others to attack as soon as possible.

"Just take my hammer and the empty gun in my pocket and go!" Luigi commanded. Anti looked hesitant, but did as he was told. After he grabbed the weapons, Anti flew out an open window.

Mario was not having fun. He had made it to the location on the map, but couldn't find any sign of his brothers. "Have you seen a scorpion car thingie go by in the last few days?" Mario asked. The random pedestrian thought for a moment then said, "Find Waldo, he normally keeps track of these things". That was what he heard from everyone in town. "This is more annoying than the times I go to save Princess Peach and end up finding a Toad that says, 'sorry the princess is in another castle'", Mario thought.

Mario used to save princesses from evil turtles, but he found plumbing much more profitable. So he moved from the Mushroom Kingdom to the first planet he could find, and that planet happened to be Mobius. He just let Bowser have the princess; he just didn't care for that life anymore. And as Luigi says, "The water company doesn't accept payment in rescued damsels". But that was the past, this is now. Waldo was probably deceased or nonexistent, and Mario didn't know how much time he had left to save his brothers. Mario sat on a bench and began contemplating his next move.

"Hi Mario", Anti greeted as he sat down next to Mario. "Hi dumb sounding Luigi", Mario answered. "What's wrong bro?" Anti asked. "I can't find the secret lair that holds my brothers, and apparently no one knows where it is but a guy named Waldo", Mario claimed. "I know what you mean dude; I have been having a hard time finding him too", Anti stated. Mario finally snapped out of his exhaustion and noticed he had been talking to his brother the whole time.

"Luigi! You're alive!" Mario exclaimed. "Mario! I'm alive!" Anti exclaimed back. "What happened to your voice?" Mario asked. "I am actually Anti-Luigi, a reverse personality that was separated from the main body and put into a cheap Superman clone that looked like Luigi!" Anti answered. "…Please tell me you're kidding", Mario said. "I'm as serious as a heart attack", Anti replied. "So you're telling me that I **still** have to save Luigi?" Mario asked. "Nope, they probably moved him to another evil lair by now", Anti said cheerfully. "What should I call you if you aren't the real Luigi?" Mario asked.

"The author calls me Anti, but I prefer Anti-Luigi or Antonio Slogluiganoff Jr. the Third", Anti answered. "What do you mean by author? Never mind, can I just call you Luigi until we find the real one?" Mario said. "Sure, or you can call me Weegee, any one is fine", Anti said.

"…I'll just call you Luigi"

"Do the Mario!"

"Let's just save Luigi and Dave, Luigi"

"Whatever floats your sasquatch"

Mario and Luigi (Anti will be called Luigi until the real one is saved) began to plan their next move. Well, Mario planned, Luigi stared at the passerbys and creeped them out by saying, "He who comes during the nightshift".

"Ok, I have nothing. We are going nowhere fast!" Mario complained. "The sasquatch drowned, kinda like a rock", Luigi mentioned randomly. Mario was about to snap at Luigi when he was interrupted. "Hey, you two, I have something of yours", a figure in the shadows said. Mario didn't listen, but Luigi said, "Is it free cookies?"

"No"

"A walrus?"

"No"

"A whistling pinwheel?"

"NO!"

"Darn", Luigi grumbled. "Just take these and put them on, you will know how to use them when the time comes", the figure said as he handed them four amulets. Each of the amulets was shaped like an instrument. Mario guessed that the harmonica was for Luigi and the triangle was for Dave. After grabbing his (one shaped like a trumpet) Mario noticed Luigi didn't grab the harmonica. Luigi grabbed the one that looked like a pipe.

Luigi saw Mario's questioning look and said, "Original me plays the harmonica, I play the pipe". Mario pocketed the extra two and looked in the shadows for the figure, he was gone. Mario was about to walk back to the bench when a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Go east; find a group of three called Sonic Underground. They can help", Mario heard the figure behind him. The figure was fast enough to get behind Mario without being noticed, obviously trained.

Mario turned around and found the figure was gone, and on the bench was a burned in L symbol with strange dots over it and to the side of it and square-shaped part of the L was missing. "Did you do that Luigi?" Mario asked. "No, and that guy is faster than the speed of light", Luigi sputtered.


	2. Chapter 2

**Special thanks to my brother Jolt T.R.H. for editing this. Read his stories or suffer dire consequences! Bwahaha!**

"_The Toads are in a barrel with a silver spoon…_" Luigi sang again for the eighteenth time. "Shut up! Per amor di Dio non e' mai zitto?" Mario yelled. (Italian for 'for god's sake do you ever shut up?')

"Hai trovato Waldo?" Luigi asked back. (Italian for 'did you find Waldo?') "Sei un idiota", Mario insulted. (Italian for 'you're an idiot') "Ben ik?" Luigi asked. (Dutch for 'am I?') "What?" Mario asked. "Vous ne savez pas neerlandais?" Luigi asked. (French for 'you don't know dutch?') Mario just gave Luigi a confused look. "Hindi bale", Luigi finished. (Filipino for 'never mind') Mario just shrugged and kept walking.

The two stopped when they saw mountains. "Great, how do we know anything is on the other side?" Mario grumbled. "Got it", Luigi said as he flew over the mountains. Mario just stood still in shock. He didn't really believe it when Luigi said he was Kryptonian. A sonic boom sounded before Luigi landed back in front of Mario. "There is more than just civilization. Over those mountains is the big burrito, Robotropolis itself", Luigi claimed. Mario nodded and began running.

The two were pretty fast on their feet and made it across the mountains in thirty minutes. (Luigi could have run there in five minutes, but he decided to wait for Mario.) When they made it to town, the two waited for Mario to take a quick breath, and then they moved on. Luigi froze and said, "Building to the left, people are trapped inside". Mario looked at the building and shrugged. "I'm sure someone will come by." "It will only take a second", Luigi insisted as he started trying to move the door.

Mario waited, but apparently Luigi's super-strength wasn't super enough. Luigi stopped pushing and stared at the door. "Lead is blocking it, I'm not strong enough". Mario pushed Luigi aside and pushed his shoulder on the door as Luigi had done, but instead of resistance, the door broke right open. "Guess, even though you have cool powers, you're no Superman", Mario teased. "Guess I'm faster, but you're stronger", Luigi stated.

"Hey Mario! Hi Luigi!" the store clerk greeted. "Oh great, it's Toad", Luigi grumbled rolling his eyes. Apparently no matter which Luigi it was, both found Toad annoying. "I have some items for you! Come to the back with me!" Toad said. "That sounds so gay", Luigi claimed. "Fine! Just take these items and leave freeloaders!" Toad snapped. Mario opened the bag and found a large amount of power-up items, a hammer, and two pairs of gloves.

Mario put on the gloves with electric bolt designs but they were too big, so the electric gloves ended up on Luigi's hands. Mario then took gloves with fire designs and put them on. He then put the power-ups in his pockets and strapped the hammer to his side. Luigi pulled out the hammer he got from his other self and strapped it to his side as well. "You can go ahead and find a place to eat, I'm gonna find a map", Luigi said just before walking away. Mario walked outside and heard Luigi around the corner saying, "He who comes during the night shift".

Sonia was in the passenger seat 'enjoying' Manic's 'supreme' driving skills. "Watch it Manic! If you capsize the van again I'm not helping flip it back over!" Sonia screamed. "This is awesome!" Sonic yelled. "Watch this!" Manic exclaimed as he took a well placed off-ramp and landed the van on the freaking **wall**. Sonia screamed in terror when it looked like they were about to hit someone. (This person happened to be Spiderman because he was on the freaking **wall**.) Manic turned the van just in time and muttered out loud, "Tourists, think they own the whole sidewalk".

Manic then hit an oil slick and the van spun around wildly. "Feel the power!" Manic yelled as he let go of the steering wheel. "Spin cycle!" Sonic cheered. The van was about to crash painfully into the wall, but it suddenly stopped. The three siblings stared blankly at their near demise. "That was awesome!" Sonic whooped. "Totally super awesome!" Manic shouted back. Sonic and Manic gave each other a high five then began a stupid victory dance. Sonia's eyes rolled into the back of her head then she passed out.

Sonic and Manic went outside to check the van for damage while Sonia drooled into the carpet. Wimp. "Aw man, we have to paint over this **again**?" Manic grumbled as he looked at the familiar L symbol burned onto the side of the van. (The same symbol that was burned on Mario's bench) "Just be thankful he stopped us before we crashed", Sonic said. "This masked vigilante is **too** much, man. He saves people, which is okay, but he doesn't leave a crime scene without his crappy symbol. He is creepy fast too, remember everyone who has tried to track him? What does the L stand for anyway? He just hoards attention, that is **not** the way of a hero", Manic complained.

"Well if you drove like a normal person, this 'vigilante' wouldn't burn markings onto the van", Sonia mocked as she finally came out of the van. Sonic stared blankly away from the van. "What is it Sonic?" Sonia asked. "You don't see humans in Robotropolis often, do you?" Sonic asked.

Sonia and Manic turned to see what Sonic was looking at. An Italian plumber it looked like, red shirt, blue overalls, a finely styled mustache and a red hat with the letter M on it. The three siblings decided to investigate. "Hello! Have you seen a guy that looks like me but is taller and wears green?" Mario asked. "Didn't Tails say something about the vigilante wearing green?" Manic whispered to Sonic. "Yes, and I know Tails better than anyone, he would never mistake something this suspicious", Sonic whispered back. "What is this person's name?" Sonic questioned. "Luigi", Mario answered. "It all fits easily together, the L symbol, the green, and the craving for attention that most humans have. This man works with the vigilante", Sonia whispered. Sonic and Manic nodded. "I can handle a fat plumber", Sonic claimed.

Mario only waited for a reply. "Yea, we saw him. He went that way", Sonic said pointing behind Mario. When Mario looked in that direction, Sonic kicked Mario's back. "Is this 'Luigi' a vigilante?" Sonic growled. "No! What are you talking about anyway?" Mario snapped. At that moment a green and blue ball knocked Sonic off his feet and bashed him into a wall. The ball uncurled and impacted the ground hard enough to crack the concrete. When the dust cleared the ball revealed itself to be Luigi.

"_I like to move it move it_! _Ya like too… Move it!_" Luigi sang. "Luigi, take care of blue! I can handle the others!" Mario commanded. Luigi and Sonic clashed at the speed of sound. Sonic was faster, but Luigi's variety of abilities made it an even fight. Almost. Sonic was winning because he had what Luigi didn't. Experience. Mario fought Sonia and Manic. Mario shot fire from his new gloves. He never knew he could do it, but it was extra fire power. Who would complain about extra fire power?

Manic and Sonia fought back hard. Sonia had the annoying tendency to use a tornado spin move, and Manic fought with two metal drumsticks. (Not the chicken drumsticks) "Hey Luigi! Switch dance partners!" Mario commanded. The two brothers got back to back and spun around thus switching spots. When Luigi recovered from the spin he saw Manic's drumsticks break upon contact with his hard as steel flesh. "Sweet", Luigi teased.

"Sis! I think he's Kryptonian! Get the Kryptonite I keep in the van!" Manic ordered. "Kryptonite **exists**? Never mind where is it?" Sonia screeched. "In the back next to Doomsday!" Manik yelled back. Sonia ran to the van to get the Kryptonite and hopefully not wake up Doomsday.

Luigi used heat-vision, but Manic just dodged. "You can't hit a moving target? Weak dude!" Manic teased. Luigi used ice-breath, but Manic jumped and only his shoes got frozen. Manic then used the ice to skate to Luigi and punch him in the face. "Vous damner!" Luigi cursed. (Probably best **not** to translate, but it's in French) "What? Too stupid to curse in English?" Manic teased again. (Oh he did **not** just call him stupid.)

Luigi's eyes turned into an interesting shade of black. "Trying to intimidate me, stupid?" Manic teased. (He did.) Luigi shot electricity from his gloves to knock Manic to the ground. He then picked up the green hedgehog and punched him in the face a few times before throwing him to the ground. "Get up and we'll see which of us dummies dummier than the other one are!" Luigi yelled. Manic didn't recover fast enough for Luigi's tastes.

Luigi jumped on Manic and began punching his chest. "Fight me!" Luigi yelled again. Manic began bleeding a lot. Mario and Sonic were still fighting when he heard a familiar sound. He had been a doctor for a while and knew the sound of a sternum breaking **quite** well. "Luigi! Stop it! We don't fight to kill, we're not murderers!" Mario shouted. When Sonic heard this, he stopped and looked at Luigi punching Manic to death. Luigi wouldn't stop.

"Luigi! Stop! Remember who you really are! And that is not a murderer!" Mario yelled as he tried prying Luigi off Manic. Luigi smacked Mario away like he was swatting a fly and growled, "I am not you're brother! I am a stupid copy! That is all I will amount to be! I'm doing mercy that was never granted to the original me, breaking him out of his brother's shadow!"

"You are not my brother, but that doesn't mean you have to kill to prove you are not!" Mario yelled. Luigi stopped punching and looked at his work. "Life is sacred, you're first life ends here, but even if you get a second chance, you must remember that you are the only one who can start again. Never kill, not even to end suffering, you are trained to protect", Luigi heard in his head.

"My past life… What have I done?" Luigi thought. "I-I'm sorry, please forgive me. Please live", Luigi muttered. Mario pried Luigi off of Manic and began stopping the blood from coming out of Manic's wounds. "Doctor", Luigi turned to Sonic, "Where is a doctor?" "Go down the street and take a left. If you crash through a window, you're there. Look for Tails and tell him Sonic sent for him", Sonic answered. Luigi took off.

"This is probably not the best time to say a never found a map", Luigi thought. He stopped at the first intersection and began thinking. "I wish I knew which way was left." Luckily he did go left, and also crashed through the window.

Tails had been working all day. He was a mechanic, an instrument dealer (Remember that music is now illegal?), and a doctor. He was just closing his shop when Luigi crashed through his window. "You've got to help me! I accidentally hurt a guy and he could die! Sonic told me to get you!" Luigi sputtered. Without waiting for and answer, Luigi grabbed Tails and ran back to the fight scene.

Tails immediately put Manic's bones back into place and stopped the bleeding. "Did you hit him with a sledgehammer?" Tails asked. "No, he's Kryptonian", Mario answered with a minor hint of amusement. "Luckily none of his organs were damaged, but he could take a couple weeks to recover", Tails stated. "Any way to make him heal faster? Our current mission could be compromised without him!" Sonic said. "Then compromised it is", Tails claimed. "Wait a second…" Luigi muttered.

**Flashback**

Luigi was searching for maps. Everyone in town said the only map dealer was Waldo, and Luigi was having a hard enough time finding him already. He stopped to pick his nose, and in it he found…a 1-up mushroom!

**End of Flashback**

Luigi pulled the mushroom out of his pocket and fed it to Manic. Manic immediately healed and jumped up. "**What **_**was**_** that**?" Manic yelled. "1-up shroom, gotta get you back on your feet", Luigi said cheerfully. "You almost killed me!" Manic shouted. "I can't control me!" Luigi yelled back. "You're a super-freak!" Manic roared. "Your hair looks like a weed!" Luigi snapped. "You're stupid!" Manic insulted. "Why thank you!" Luigi said cheerfully.

"Wait; didn't you go crazy because he called you stupid?" Mario asked. "…Well this is embarrassing, I thought he called me stuliango. Which is ancient Echidnean for 'sick, gay drunkard'", Luigi answered. "I knew your stupidity would make you do something you regret", Mario said with a sigh. "But didn't you say…never mind I'll just piece it together in my mind the best I can", Sonic muttered.

At that moment Sonia came in with Manic's presumed 'Kryptonite'. "Stay down!" Sonia screamed. The rock did nothing to him but start a sneezing fit. "Sonia! It's okay! We just got off on the wrong foot!" Sonic said as he grabbed the green rock and threw it away. "You could say that again", Mario said sarcastically. "Say what again?" Luigi asked. "But-he just said-never mind, I won't explain it to you", Mario said.

"I'm Sonic! The green guy that was almost killed was Manic, and the one that gave him a sneezing fit is Sonia", Sonic explained. "I'm Mario, and this is Luigi", Mario stated.

"Actually, Mario just **calls** me Luigi. My real name is Antonio Slogluiganoff Jr. the Third, but I **guess** you can call me Luigi", Luigi claimed. "Where are you two from?" Sonic asked. "Pipetown, a small town a couple days' walk past the mountains", Mario answered.

"And you're in the most dangerous city on Mobius **why**?" Sonic asked. "We lost our brother and…" Mario looked at Luigi, "The real him". "He's a clone?" Sonic asked. "A Kryptonian clone!" Manic exclaimed before running to his past enemy and giving him a hug, "Autograph?" "I is almost kill you, and you want me to sign an autograph?" Luigi asked. Manic nodded. Luigi sighed and asked Mario for a pen.

"Sign next to Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter", Manic said as he pointed at the desired area of his notebook. Luigi took the notebook and began scribbling. "Don't look!" Luigi snapped when Mario tried to see what he was drawing. "Done!" Luigi said as he handed Manic the notebook. Manic looked at the autograph. It was a picture of Godzilla eating the Empire State Building. "Close enough", Manic muttered.

Luigi froze for a moment and said, "Run". Everyone but Mario and Manic looked confused. "The man has **super-hearing** for God's sake! When he says 'run' **run**!" Manic yelled before running away. Everyone scattered just before something big landed where they once stood. It was the Sonic Underground van. Sonic walked back to the van and looked at the familiar L symbol next to it.

"It was the vigilante! He must know we are catching on to his evil plans!" Sonia claimed. "Now wait a second. You guys rushed us thinking we either were related to or the vigilante himself. Let me check this, we have seen this symbol before", Mario said. Mario touched the marking with his pocket-protector then looked at the black dust on it.

"The marking me and Luigi saw was burned in with actual fire, this was burned in with mechanical acid. This 'vigilante' is being set up", Mario claimed. "So there is a fake one and a real one? You've only seen two of the markings, how do you know they aren't related?" Sonia asked. "Simple, one of the markings had traces of DNA, or spit probably, the other was simply acid made with a combination of machine oil and meteor rock", Mario answered.

"How can you tell all that?" Sonic asked. Mario shrugged and said, "One of our brothers left scientific charts, and I would recognize the meteor rock's composition anywhere. This meteor rock is not that green stuff that gave Luigi a sneezing fit either. The only mineral on this planet with a composition close to this meteor rock a diamond. I think Dave called it Green Energon". (No, not **that** Energon for those Transformers fans reading this. I made this kind of Energon before I even **heard** of that show.)

"Well, you two seem to be Robotnik haters as well, and we have extra room in the van. Would you like to join the Sonic Underground?" Sonic asked. "Maybe the van would be roomier if the side wasn't smashed in, but it's just a suggestion", Luigi said pointing to the broken vehicle. "He's got a point there, bro", Manic said pointedly.

At that moment Doomsday broke through the side of the van and ran away.

"I…can fix that", Manic claimed. "Yea, but you can't catch the monster that is now eating a fire hydrant", Luigi said as he pointed at Doomsday, who was indeed eating a fire hydrant. Manic just shrugged. "Well? You guys coming or not?" Sonic asked. Everyone looked at the van and found it fixed and ready to go.

"I'm **not** going to ask how you did that", Sonia stated.

"Well, first I grabbed a rock and threw it through the window, and then I tackled down the steering wheel…" Sonic started. "I said I **wouldn't** ask" Sonia muttered. "No wait, I want to hear this", Mario said with interest.

"And then Luigi kicked the suspension which fixed most of it, so I just blew up the tires as he fixed that huge hole. So that's about it really, oh and apparently Luigi tore out the fuel tank, painted a skull on it, and jabbed it into the opposite side", Sonic finished. Everyone focused their attention to the painted fuel tank jabbed onto the side of the van. "I think it's an improvement", Luigi claimed defensively. They all went into the van.

"Welcome to the van of justice!" Sonic welcomed. Sonic ran to the steering wheel. "This is the steery thing of justice!" Sonic pointed to the seats. "These are the chairs of justice!" Sonic pointed to the kitchen. "This is the kitchen of justice!" Manic pointed to the toilet. "This **is** the toilet of justice!" Sonic pointed at **nothing at all**. "This. IS. **SPARTA**!"

Everyone stared at Sonic. "Of justice", Sonic added.

"And these are the bunk beds of justice right?" Luigi asked pointing at the beds. "No, those are just the bunk beds", Sonic moved over to more bunk beds, "**These** are the bunk beds of justice".

"What's this?" Mario asked as he pointed at a machine. "That's the Waldo tracking system, but Manic broke it along with all chances of finding that human abomination", Sonia answered. Mario and Luigi clenched their fists at the sound of the name of many past annoyances. Luigi grabbed a bottle of perfume from the cabinet and started spraying his armpit with it. "So let's talk about the masked guy in disguise", Sonic suggested. Luigi was still spraying his armpit…

"Well, one is fake, one is real. Not much to say", Mario explained. Luigi was **still** spraying his armpit. "But you said one was robotic right?" Manic asked. Luigi stopped and sniffed his armpit, and then he continued spraying. "That's enough of perfume Luigi! My eyes are already watering from the flowery freshness!" Mario yelled.

"Now who are you kidding?" Luigi asked as he raised him arm and showed everyone the green fog that came from under it. "Didn't need to see that", Mario groaned. "We have a shower in the back you know", Sonic grumbled. Luigi froze, and then he walked to the back. The shower was heard a second later. "Now that everyone here has a working brain, maybe we can get something done", Sonia claimed.

"So the only robot maker is Robotnik, so we have a small list of one to check up on", Mario explained. "So you want to charge blindly in and find this imposter?" Sonic asked. Mario nodded. "I like this guy", Manic said.

At that moment Luigi came back into the room. Everyone looked blankly at Luigi. "What?" Luigi asked. They all pointed at his hair, which was at this moment, styled in a way that would make Elvis proud. "Well, the only shampoo you had was the fancy girly stuff, so I had to make due with what I had", Luigi explained. "You used my shampoo?" Sonia screamed. "Yea", Luigi answered.

"Don't you two have any shampoo he could use from now on?" Sonia asked Sonic. "Why use shampoo when toothpaste is such a good substitute?" Sonic asked. "I hear you brother", Mario teased. "Righteous", Manic said. "Well, the only toothpaste I could find was the medicated teeth whitener, and I wouldn't want to have a head of flowing white hair", Luigi claimed. "Had a bad experience with that", Manic claimed.

**Flashback**

(Manic's hair is a silver gray in this flashback.) Manik just looked at a poster. _Live strip show! Featuring Rouge the Bat!_

"I would kill to see that show", Manic grumbled. He reached into his pockets and found some pocket lint and a crumpled up baseball card. "Total bogus dude". At that moment a purple cat came by, and with most importantly, big breasts. "Have you seen Silver, Mega?" the cat asked. Surprisingly, the reporter she had asked knew who Silver was and kept calm around this hot babe. "Haven't seen him Princess Blaze", the reporter answered.

Blaze kept walking and bumped into Manic. "Silver! I found you!" Blaze screamed. Manic was normally honest enough to say he wasn't someone else, but hey, this chick was hot! Blaze gave Manic a big hug. Manic found his face just where he wanted it, on Blaze's chest. "Hey Blaze, I thought you said your perfect handlebars were for me", Silver said as he walked onto the scene. Blaze noticed her mistake and burned Manic, before walking away.

Silver on the other hand was rather pissed off. "Stay away from my girl!" Silver yelled. Manic couldn't remember the rest because it was **so** bad, he had simply pushed it out of his memory. Forever.

**End of Flashback**

Manic awoke from his flashback to find he was in a fetal position. "Nice to see ya back on yo feet boyo!" Luigi yelled as he tossed Manic a backpack. "What's this for?" Manic asked. "We are going into Robotnik's base, today", Luigi answered. "What for?" Manic questioned. "We're going faker hunting!" Luigi answered.

**Special thanks to this chainsaw that I am going to use to hunt down those that do not plan on reading my brother's stories! Bwahahaha!**


	3. Chapter 3

**After reading this chapter, be sure to review. If I get enough reviews, I will make spotlight stories for some of the characters. With the review, make sure to put the name of the character you want spotlighted, and if I get enough reviews, it will become a reality!**

"The force and duck tape are one and the same. Both hold much power and hold the universe together", Luigi quoted. The entire group was going through Robotnik's base. Being the super stealthy people they were, Sonic only hummed the _Mission Impossible_ theme as loud as he could while Luigi randomly quoted and Manic swung around a jackhammer. (This hammer happened to be turned on.) The group wandered into a large room.

"Hey look! Floating gloves!" Luigi cheered as he grabbed the gloves suspended in a green aura. "You got the aqua gloves! You can generate and control water, but you can only control water you generate!" Omochao explained.

"Ah! Gremlin!" Luigi yelled before shooting Omochao with an ice shard. "And you can control the water's temperature too!" Omochao continued. Luigi froze Omochao and threw him into a pit of dark and despair.

"Is he dead?" Sonia asked. "For God's sake I hope so", Mario answered. "I say we should split up like idiots so Robotnik can kill us one at a time. What do you guys think?" Luigi said. "Ok", everyone answered as if they weren't listening. Everyone split up to check the corridors of Baldy Mcnosehair-I mean Robotnik's lair.

Sonic found himself in the mess hall. "Nothing wrong with a chilidog or two while I'm here", Sonic said as he began grabbing food items. Sonic was tapped on the shoulder and was offered a plate of already made chilidogs. "Thanks Dingo", Sonic said as he grabbed the food. Sonic's eyes widened when he realized what had happened. He looked around for Dingo but was hit on the head. "Budda bamies…" Sonic mumbled as he fell to the floor.

Manic was in a laboratory of some kind. "Bigfoot, Dracula, Elvis…" Manic read from the labeled pods. He froze at one and exclaimed, "Hey! I found Waldo!" At the sound of Manic, all the security systems took aim. "Oh, bullweegee", Manic cursed.

Mario tackled down a wall and shot down a robot with a fireball. He had been compromised by Manic's screams. He ran down the hall and punched down a door. He then climbed into an air vent and followed Sonic and Manic's captors. He didn't remember what happened, but a shiny blue blur had captured him.

Sonia had stayed with Luigi, and was also regretting it. "I like metal, It's so…metally. Have you had a past life? This is my second one. I lost almost all memories from my first one except that I was an experimenty type thingiemajigger. Is it normal to have a second life? I mean sometimes I feel like I'm in a videogame like _Tetris_. I can so imagine the name; just call it _Super Mario Bros._ Now **that** is a game…" Luigi randomly blurted out. Sonia sighed.

They went into a large room, but they were on a thin strip of floor that was suspended over the room's main floor. Luigi went halfway and said, "Are you coming or not?" "I'm not going over that! It doesn't even look stable!" Sonia answered.

Luigi rolled his eyes and, using his gloves, began filling the room with water. When the water got close enough to the bridge he stood on, Luigi stopped the water. "There, now falling isn't even **close** to deadly", Luigi said. Sonia stared into the water and pointed at something.

Luigi looked down and saw a cryogenic pod with a red Mobian fox inside, and the pod was slowly filling. Luigi took off his shirt, gloves, shoes, and hat and handed the items to Sonia. "Be right back", Luigi said before diving into the water. Sonia waited for a minute before the cryogenic pod flew out of the water.

Luigi jumped back onto the bridge. Sonia only stared blankly. Luigi noticed she was staring at his strangely developed muscles. "It's an idiot thing", Luigi said as he grabbed his items and put them back on. The two looked at the Mobian in the pod. "This fox…I've seen him before…" Luigi muttered. Then he had a memory flash, a memory from his past life. He had seen this fox…in a mirror? "That makes no sense", Luigi muttered.

Sonia looked at the life support systems. "His body is perfectly healthy, but he has no brain waves", Sonia said. "Lights are on but no cookie is home?" Luigi asked. "I think you got that phrase wrong", Sonia claimed. "Am I **ever** wrong?" Luigi asked.

**Flashbacks (They is numbered this time!)**

"Hey! It's a pretty red button! It must give free tacos!"

"I'm sexy and I know it!"

"It says self-destruct! Maybe we should push it down!"

"Turbo! Does it work like the Gamecube controller?"

"Combine a bagel and a tub of butter, and you have a one way ticket to joy!"

"I swear I **will** find Waldo someday!"

**End of Flashback**

"Yes", Sonia answered. "Oh", Luigi grumbled. Luigi picked up the cryogenic pod and threw it through the roof. "It'll be on the roof of the van of justice", Luigi claimed. Luigi turned around and ended up face to face with a robot.

"Ah! Zombie!" Luigi yelled as he stumbled back. "Hey! That's the guy who escaped and yet didn't escape!" Sleet claimed. Dingo stared blankly at Sleet. "It makes sense because he escaped and yet-never mind", Sleet tried to explain.

"Yeeea…I'm gonna kick your robot's butts now", Sonia said.

"Maybe they mean make it look so good, that it's scary", Luigi stated.

Everyone stared blankly at Luigi.

"Or make it so scary you forget it doesn't look good!" Luigi said.

Everyone continued staring.

"Are we no longer talking about the Halloween funhouse?" Luigi asked.

Dingo nodded.

"Oh, well, that makes perfect sense", Luigi said cheerfully.

Sonia activated her piano amulet and started knocking robots into the water. (With the power of song! Yippee!) "So that is what the funny necklaces are for!" Luigi said as he activated his flute amulet. He played the flute, but it looked like nothing happened.

The flute began to glow and spark… "For he that holds this flute shall wield the power of Thor!" Luigi yelled as he stopped playing the flute and shot electricity from the instrument. The electricity missed his enemies entirely, but he wasn't aiming for anyone. He was aiming for the water. The water glowed with electricity.

"Run Sonia, run away so you can get hopelessly captured likes the rest! You must prove how pointless this distraction is so I won't have to do it again!" Luigi yelled. "Huh?" Sonia asked. "Just run for God's sake. You're ruining the action scene with your presence", Luigi grumbled. Sonia peacefully walked away.

"Now, time for a science lesson. Water. Plus electricity. Equals no no!" Luigi said as he lifted up the electric water with what looked like telekinesis. "And I can control the water I generate with my gloves, I generated all the water in this room", Luigi explained as he began smashing things with electric water fists. It only took a second to clear the room of robots.

"_I'm bad! I'm bad! I'm really really bad!_" Luigi sang as he performed a victory dance…just before running into a metal beam and knocking himself out.

Sonic walked around his separate cage. Everyone was locked inside the same cages but Mario and Sonic, who both had a cage to themselves. Luigi woke up next to Kryptonite, which made him sneeze out his powers; it would take time for him to recover. Mario was let out of his cage. "Greetings Mario", Robotnik greeted. Mario only stared with pure rage.

Mario looked around the room for robots or backup and found none. So he charged. Mario took a blow across the face that sent him to the ground.

"Mario Mario, objective acquired, prepare to terminate."

Everyone stared at the new robot in shock. Mario most of all. It was the original Luigi, Robotnik had robtisized him. (Anti-Luigi will be called Anti or Antonio for now.)

Anti tossed a rock at Luigi. The robot slowly turned to the cage. Anti threw another rock. Manic realized something. They were in a laboratory. Where was Anti getting the rocks?

Mario used Anti's distraction to use a hammer suit power-up item. He pulled out dual hammers and said, "Why yes Luigi, I do remember when you put oatmeal in my pants". Mario charged forward and started swinging his hammers.

Luigi blocked them with his robotic metal claws and kicked Mario over. Mario used the momentum to do a complete forward flip and deliver Luigi an axe-kick to the head. Mario felt pain in his leg; of course the fact that he was kicking metal would explain that.

Mario back-flipped and kneed Luigi's chin. Luigi stumbled back and let out a metal screech so loud it shook the entire room. Mario stumbled back and covered his ears. Luigi charged and gripped Mario's head with both hands. Next thing he knew, Mario was on the ceiling.

Mario jumped down and began swinging his hammers again. Luigi effortlessly dodged and threw his fists at Mario. Mario crouched thus shielding himself with the shell that came with the hammer suit. Luigi knew Mario would do this; he brought his foot under the shell hitting Mario's face.

Mario stumbled back as his hammer suit flickered into non-existence. Luigi then fired his super-screech again. Mario stumbled back. Luigi began to charge his super-screech again.

"Mario! Use the amulet!" Sonic yelled.

Mario looked at his amulet then activated it. He played the trumpet that came from the amulet just as Luigi super-screeched. Luigi was overloaded by sound and shut down. "Very well done Mario", Robotnik applauded. (Anti will now be called Luigi again! Right on!)

A blue blur pushed Mario back into his cage. Mario's cage locked as Sonic's opened. Sonic ran at the speed of sound, charging at Robotnik. He only took three steps before he was punched in the jaw. Sonic flipped and dodged a stream of mechanical acid. Sonic looked at the enemy.

It was a sleek blue hedgehog robot. True Sonic fans would recognize him as, **dun dun dun!** Metal Sonic. Metal Sonic reached down and tore a ten ton piece of rock from the floor. "Like it Sonic? It was all made possible thanks to my superiors!" Robotnik gloated. At that moment said superiors came in.

The first one looked like Enerjak, a demi-god that was shown in a lot of Mobian history books. He wore black and crimson armor instead of the gold and black. His white fur shown through the armor in some places and his spines showed that he was a hedgehog and not an echidna. Unlike the original Enerjak armor, this armor looked more medieval than Echidnean and had the mask styled like a medieval knight mask. And for the sake of convenience, he wore a nametag that said, "Hello! I'm Black Enerjak!"

The second superior was a white echidna, obviously not natural because one he was white, and two he was an echidna. All other features like his eyes and muzzle were random shades of gray. He wore a lab coat that seemed a size or two too big, and all other items he wore were covered by his lab coat.

Unlike Black Enerjak, he didn't have a nametag. Instead he had a business card taped to his coat that said, "Crash Richtofen Dragoon, owner, founder, C.E.O., and president of Crash Industries. Crash's eyes twitched showing he was crazy as heck, and Black Enerjak just stood there, showing he had no thought of showing emotion anytime soon.

"Metal Sonic slices, and dices, and can do just about anything else!" Crash cheered before starting an evil maniac laugh.

"He is primitive tech, but he should get the job done. I am not wasting my time on a blue hedgehog that was never my problem", Black Enerjak claimed.

"_We all live in a yellow submarine! A yellow submarine! A yellow submarine! Then the sub crashed and killed all people inside brutally because the cabin un-pressurized and sucked people out through the only five-inch hole!_" Crash sang with mad amusement.

Everyone watched as Sonic was beaten by his metal copy. "_You can't stop the music! Nobody can stop the music! He will pound your head in, and throw your kidneys around…_" Crash still sang. Sonic was knocked out effortlessly.

No one saw the battle because Sonic and Metal moved too fast, but Metal wasn't damaged at all. Metal had won the fight. "And yes, to you that are still locked up. Metal Sonic is the fake vigilante", Black Enerjak said calmly.

At that moment a green blur flashed in and smashed Metal through the wall. "Lucy! I'm home!" the figure teased. "It's the real one!" Manic whispered to Sonia. Sonia only nodded. "Though most just call me 'vigilante' Black Enerjak may do the introductions", the figure said with a mocking bow.

The hero in disguise was draped in a thick trench coat. The coat was open showing a tight shirt with the L symbol everyone knows and hates, and he also wore some black pants. His spines showed he was a green hedgehog with brown tiger stripes. His face was covered in a mask of shadows that came from three spines above his eyes.

"It's The Surge! Kill him!" Black Enerjak commanded. "Yo! Dark! Clear a path for our favorite hedgehogs and their friends!" The Surge ordered. Another figure like The Surge came in, but his skin color was so dark that no one could see who he was.

"I'm The Dark Surge! Stronger than Chuck freaking Norris himself! You have no rights over me!" the second figure yelled.

"Just do it or sis will have our heads", The Surge said.

The Dark Surge tore open the remaining two remaining cages and yelled, "Chaos Enslave!" There was a flash of light and they were outside the van of justice. Everyone felt sick and began throwing up except for the two Surges and Manic.

After everyone felt better Sonic asked Manic, "Why didn't you throw up?" "It came out the other way dude", Manic answered. Luigi sniffed the air and yelled, "**Sweet mother of Chaos Tikal! That's horrid! Damn it, I hate my super-smell!**" "Not the only one with super-smell you know, just suck it up ya big baby", The Dark Surge said before flying away.

The Surge spit lasers out of his mouth to make the L symbol. "Dude, you really need to stop it with the symbol", Manic said. "It's not for attention like you think; it's to give people hope. Check the internet with your fancy computers and stuff for the people who do care about being saved. Not all people may be as unfortunate as you, but there are millions that aren't as **fortunate** as you are", The Surge said before flying away as well.

"So **that** is what the symbol is for", Manic mumbled. "He could have said it was for free tortellini, and I wouldn't care", Sonia said. "What? Now that we know what it's for it isn't a problem", Sonic said.

"He said it was for hope, he was claiming we weren't providing enough for everyone. He **clearly** said we weren't doing our jobs", Sonia grumbled. "Oh…" Sonic muttered. "Well you're only royal hedgehogs with destructive musical instruments, you don't have that fwoosh teleport fly thingie", Luigi said.

A purple hedgehog bumped into Manic. Manic immediately recognized the hedgehog. "You're that reporter that wrote all the newspaper articles about Blaze!" Manic claimed. "You're that guy that was mistaken for Master Silver!" the reporter said. "You watched Silver beat me up!" Manic yelled. "I enjoyed it really, but all that aside. Name's Mega D. Droid, G.U.N.'s chief military reporter", Mega said with a slight bow.

Mega was a purple hedgehog with blue stripes. He wore a business suit and some white gloves. His shoes were extremely advanced, but it was covered with leather to make it seem old. An effect that didn't work. He also had rings of white cloth around his ankles and wrists. Large dorky glasses covered his eyes.

"Military? Shouldn't you be kicking butt instead of making newspaper stories?" Sonia asked. "Told myself that too, but being a reporter pays better", Mega said with a shrug.

"Are you Clark Kent in disguise?" Luigi asked. "What? No!" Mega said. "Are you here to interview us?" Sonic asked. "No, I'm here to deliver a letter. Some creepy guy in a trench coat told me to", Mega answered.

Manic took the letter and signaled for everyone to get in the van. Luigi grabbed the cryogenic pod from the top of the van and dragged it inside. Mega watched as the group rudely left him. Mega shrugged and pulled out a minigun, in which he used to clear a path through a nearby traffic jam.

Manic opened the letter. Everyone was in the same room but Luigi, who was in the back using Manic's batcomputer. The letter only had a map with a marked location. "Cool! Mystery meeting situation!" Sonic said cheerfully.

"I don't trust anything that comes from that reporter", Manic grumbled. "Bro, the only thing he did wrong was laugh while you got pounded into the pavement by some random hedgehog", Sonic said. Manic only pouted.

"I'll begin driving us there now", Mario said as he left the room. "Hey guys, the batcomputer called this thing something funny", Luigi said as he showed them a large, red glowing rock.

"What is it?" Sonic groaned in annoyance. "Chaos Emerald", Luigi answered.

At the sound of the name, everyone turned there heads to Luigi.

"You're kidding right? Chaos Emeralds are just rumors", Manic said. "Then I've just proved the rumor. The batcomputer is never wrong", Luigi said. "He has a point guys", Sonia said. "Where did you find this emerald anyway?" Sonic asked. "The cryogenic pod Sonia found, the person inside held it like his life depended on it. But there is still no brain activity", Luigi answered.

"Yeah, and you can do cool things with it then? Make the van drive on its own!" Sonia said. "What do you expect me to do? Concentrate on the chaos energy and say Chaos Control, and the next minute we're there?" Luigi said sarcastically.

"Hey guys! Some flash of light covered the entire van and the next second we were at our mystery man's location!" Mario exclaimed. Everyone stared blankly at Luigi. "Does this mean we can stop for ice cream?" Luigi asked. "No!" everyone yelled at the same time. Mario looked outside and said, "We'll need some radiation shielding".

"The van is shielded enough to get us through whatever it is", Sonic said. "It's not an obstacle, it's the mystery area. It was hit with an atomic bomb ten minutes ago", Mario said. Luigi reached into his pocket and pulled out ten tubs of whipped cream. "Whipped cream should work, trust me", Luigi said.

"Let's… just use the radiation protection suits", Sonic suggested. "Fine, at least my pumpkin pie won't run out of whipped cream anytime soon", Luigi said. They put on their radiation suits and carefully went outside.

They started to move to the center of the area. "People up ahead, I can hear them", Luigi claimed. They kept walking and looked over the next clearing. Nothing was there. "You sure you heard people here?" Manic asked. "Absotivilutely", Luigi answered. The ground shifted. Everyone pulled out the plasma rifles that came with their suits. (Except for Luigi who was immune to radiation and didn't have a suit anyway.)

Two figures broke out of the ground. One looked a lot like Mega, he didn't wear the suit or the glasses, but the general look showed they were both the same. The white rings of cloth around his wrists and ankles were now proven to have been covering rings of red and green crystal. With the glasses off, his blue eyes seemed to burn through whatever he looked at.

The second person looked like The Surge, with the trench coat off; it showed the star shaped bald spot on his chest. He had ruby red eyes, and he was always smiling it seemed. They each wore two necklaces each. The necklaces had their owner's signature colors. The two were having an intense argument.

"What right does she have to leave while we get nuked?! We had to dig for three hours to get out of the ground, and you say she had a good reason!?" the one that looked like Mega yelled.

"Chill Nemesis, Sis just wanted us to join her children, and the only way to have done that was to meet them personally. Something we had to nuke you to get you to do", the other one said calmly. "**You two planned this**!" Nemesis growled. "Yep, just imagine it. Legsboy and Nemesis, saving the world just like old times!" the green one teased.

"Well I'm not risking **anyone** with my identity until the Robotnik crisis ends", Nemesis claimed as he crossed his arms. "What are you two arguing about?" Luigi asked. "Shut up! I'm talking to him!" Nemesis yelled. Luigi backed away and showed Nemesis his middle finger. "It's too late to hide your identity. You never realized that they were here all along", Legsboy said as he pointed at the Sonic Team. "…I hate you", Nemesis muttered.

Legsboy grabbed the three hedgehog siblings in a group hug. "You guys grew so freaking big! I haven't been close enough for a comparison in seventeen years!" Legsboy said happily. Mario turned to Nemesis and said, "Please don't hug us".

"For Chaos's sake I won't. I **hate** hugs", Nemesis said. "You have some explaining to do", Sonic stated. "Most definitely, let's go to the van. I'm sure Sonic wants to get out of that radiation suit", Legsboy said. Sonic shrugged and said, "You're right about that".

The group went back to the van. Legsboy sat down on one of the un-used beds (of justice). Manic scanned Legsboy and Nemesis for radiation that they probably brought with them. "So, get talking", Sonia ordered.

"It's a long story", Legsboy started. "Me and Nemesis are aliens known as Energonians. We came from the planet Energonia, located at the very center of the Andromeda galaxy. Energonians get their powers from the medallions around our necks. A day after we were born, Black Enerjak came into being and killed our father.

"We were sent to Mobius, along with many others, to establish a Black Enerjak free nation. Me and Nemesis were only babies at the time and had no parents. We were taken in by the royal hedgehog family and were raised along with Queen Aleena herself. Robotnik knew the potential of Energonians and decided to put the world against them. Nemesis and I were safe because we were royalty, but we had to watch as those who came with us died.

"So began the great Energonian massacre, but things only went downhill from there. Black Enerjak himself came to Mobius, in search of the Chaos Emeralds. Robotnik did whatever he could to stop Black Enerjak. Everything from Silver Energon to Gold Energon, nothing could stop Black Enerjak.

"Energon is the main mineral from our home world and some kinds can cause Energonians pain, or take their powers, or even increase powers instead of decreasing them, but that isn't important now. Nemesis and I were finally old enough to be given our Defender Medals. We were told of our true calling, to save the universe one planet at a time. I fought Black Enerjak personally for years.

"We have found all seven Chaos Emeralds multiple times. We became so good at controlling Chaos energy that we could become new beings with the seven emeralds. Nemesis and I became the beings known as Super Legsboy and Super Nemesis the next time Black Enerjak appeared. Black Enerjak was forced into hiding.

"While in hiding, Black Enerjak found a new universe, named the Antiverse. The Antiverse is where Crash was found. A mad scientist of all kinds. Crash was able to synthesize Energon and become an ultimate being. Me and Nemesis used our super forms the best we could, but were not strong enough.

"We used the last of our energy to go past super into what was called super 2 or hyper. Our hyper forms defeated the crazy doctor, but not before we almost died. All Energonians have a defense system in which our DNA gets put into children around us if we are near death. Many children were given our DNA, including you three. That is how you got your powers.

"As a last ditch resort, Crash sent the planet on a crash course to the sun. Nemesis and I combined our hyper forms and become Hyper Raptor. The perfect mix of negative and positive Chaos Energy. We stopped the planet and saved everyone, but everyone wanted an excuse to kill the Energonians off.

"So the history was changed so that **we** were the planets near destroyers. Ungrateful heathens. Nemesis even planned on destroying the planet with his bare hands. We went into hiding with our families and broke all communication. We remained that way until we were called by our sister.

"She told us of what Robotnik had done with all that Robotsizer crap. Me and Nemesis returned and became The Surge and The Dark Surge, royal guards for Queen Aleena. But our return made Robotnik hectic. He immediately pulled Crash and Black Enerjak back into action…"

"Ok, that's enough, Gary-stu. We just wanted to know why you were hugging the crap out of us", Sonic said as he raised a hand to stop Legsboy. "We're your uncles", Nemesis said before Legsboy continued.

"So…our uncles are a mix of Superman and Saiyans?" Manic asked. "Great, one of my sister's children is an anime junkie", Nemesis said and he face-palmed himself. "What's a Saiyan?" Legsboy asked. "…and I thought **I** haven't been keeping up with the times", Nemesis said.

"Lol", Manic teased. "What's an lol?" Nemesis asked. "What? And you called me behind in the times! Rofl!" Legsboy said. "Waffle?" Nemesis asked. "Lmao!" Manic laughed. "The what has a what now?" Nemesis asked.

"Supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious!" Sonic teased. "Blasphemy! I told you I **never** threw any super-frags in California!" Nemesis claimed. Legsboy froze for a second and said, "Do you really think we're Gary-stus?"

"Yep, unbeatable powers, tragic backstory, royalty, faster than me, can **fly** for God's sake, you two are definitely Gary-stus", Sonic replied. "He's got a valid point, maybe if the author didn't develop us so much this wouldn't be a problem", Nemesis claimed as he crossed his arms.

"Author?" Sonia asked. "He's a fourth-wall breaker", Legsboy whispered. "Where are you going to stay? We're running out of room in the van", Manic said. "We added some upgrades to the van, Sonia", Nemesis answered. "My name's Manic you idiot!" Manic snapped.

"What? But I thought he was Manic" Nemesis said as he pointed at Sonia. "I'm a girl you moron!" Sonia screamed. Nemesis face-palmed himself and said, "Damn I hate triplets". The van began moving.

"What are you doing, Gary?!" Sonic yelled at Legsboy. "He's getting us to our next destination", Nemesis said calmly. "Shut up, Stu!" Sonic snapped. "Name's Nemesis, dorkwad", Nemesis insulted. "Dorkwad?" Sonic muttered.

"For every time you address us by the wrong name, I will call each of you a stupid nick-name. **Is that understood, weaklings**?" Nemesis threatened as strange power flickered in his hands. "No!" Luigi said cheerfully. Nemesis turned swiftly and shot the power and Luigi's mustache. "My face-warmer's on fire!" Luigi yelled as he scrambled around the room.

"Anyway, we're taking you guys to our house, it's more comfortable then a van or underground I might add", Legsboy said just before hitting an oil slick and making the van spin out of control. "Awesome! Uncle Legsboy knows how to drive like a man!" Manic cheered.

**Meanwhile…**

Everyone's friendly neighborhood Spiderman was crawling on the wall. He stopped when his spidey sense tingled. From **all** sides. He looked around and saw a familiar van barreling towards him. "Well, that **does** count as all sides", he said sadly before being plowed over. He may never know what kind of maniacs (or Manics) that drive their van on the wall.

**Back to the others…**

Nemesis's ears twitched. "Manic, Sonia, keep this van moving. Mario, Luigi, guard your Chaos Emerald. Sonic, Legsboy, to the top of the van. We have company. Chaos Emerald seeking company".

**Don't forget to review! Don't worry, Legsboy and Nemesis won't stay too long. Stay tuned for Legsboy Exodus Reboot if you want to know more about the Legsboy Bros!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I put on a competition…and still no new reviews? Tell ya what readers, if I get enough reviews, I'll make a spotlight story for Shadow. (Yes he will appear in the story.) Who wants to see of Shadow's life on the Space Colony ARK Mario Underground style!? (Note that fancharacters will definitely appear and sometimes have parts to themselves. Mainly because I have to make Shadow siblings to compensate for Sonia's and Manic's rivals)**

Sonic and the two Surges got on the roof of the van. Nemesis and Legsboy activated their instrument amulets. Legsboy's shook like it was made of static electricity before collapsing in on itself.

"Oh, right, I forgot my amulet can't change into a guitar around Sonic's amulet", Legsboy thought. Legsboy activated his again and it changed into a banjo.

Nemesis's amulet immediately changed into a harp. Sonic activated his guitar and looked at Nemesis's instrument. "Are you going to serenade them to death?" Sonic teased. Nemesis played the harp beautifully. The harp shot a glowing ball of power. The ball hit a nearby group of enemies and exploded so loud that people could hear it from the moon. "Never mind", Sonic said as he uncovered his ears.

Legsboy played his banjo. A stream of light started to come out of it. Legsboy then used the light as mile-long whip with the banjo as a handle. The whip hit everything it was aimed for.

Sonic shot energy from his guitar as he normally did. The enemies kept coming and started to get closer.

"Keep firing, Sonic! Me and Nemesis are war veterans!" Legsboy said cheerfully. Sonic shot one down.

Nemesis caught its head and crushed it in his hand. Legsboy crouched. Nemesis placed a rifle on Legsboy's shoulder and fired. After being used as an aiming support, Legsboy spin-dashed. Nemesis lifted the ball effortlessly and launched it in the air. Legsboy axe-kicked an enemy and landed on Nemesis's shoulders.

"Time to twirl and whirl!" Legsboy said. Nemesis and Legsboy formed a team tornado that got rid of twenty enemies easily. Legsboy and Nemesis then jumped in a way that put their brother stack upside down. Nemesis then twirled on one hand and spin kicked incoming bogeys. Legsboy tuck-and-rolled out from under Nemesis.

While still suspended in mid air, Nemesis used laser-breath to shoot down the enemies. Legsboy, for some odd reason, caught a laser in his mouth. After swallowing the laser, Legsboy's skin turned red and a laser scope appeared over his eyes. "Laser Legsboy!" Legsboy yelled in a Japanese accent. He then used the laser scope and his laser-breath to handle two enemies.

Sonic stopped for a second when a ball of light flew over him and burned some spines off. The ball exploded, showing itself to be Legsboy. "Watch where you aim Legsboy!" Sonic growled. "Lasa!" Legsboy said in the same Japanese accent as earlier. "Sonic! Switch out with Legsboy!" Nemesis ordered. Sonic wasn't about to doubt the war veteran, especially a grouchy war veteran.

Sonic joined Nemesis, and Legsboy assumed position in the roof door. (There is a door on the roof if you didn't know that, and that was were Sonic was shooting from, so don't think Legsboy is fleeing.) Sonic tried doing the complex combo moves that Legsboy and Nemesis did, but even though most of the moves had been done with Tails before. Nemesis was definitely no Tails.

Nemesis was a towering fifteen inches above average Mobian size, and though Legsboy was five inches over average Mobian size. Nemesis was **huge**. Nemesis smelled the air. "Can you handle the roof Sonic?" Nemesis asked. "Could use backup if you plan on leaving", Sonic answered. "**Mario! Get up here!**" Nemesis yelled as he stomped on the van's roof.

"Go ahead", Mario said as he climbed on the roof, "We can handle it". Nemesis signaled to Legsboy. Legsboy looked where Nemesis signaled. Black Enerjak was coming at full speed. Legsboy turned back into his green color and lost the laser scope.

"Defender Form!" Legsboy and Nemesis yelled as they grabbed their secondary amulets. The two changed into robotic t-rexes with their signature colors, and unlike regular t-rexes, these two had usable arms.

"Way past cool", Sonic muttered under his breath. Legsboy and Nemesis flew after Black Enerjak. Sonic curled into a spin-dash. Mario lit the ball on fire and hit it with his hammer. The fireball devastated everything that was close. Sonic landed and smiled.

"Uh, Sonic?" Mario said calmly. "Yeah?" Sonic asked. "You're on fire", Mario said as he pointed to a spot on Sonic's chest where Sonic's heart should be. "You know, if I had like a ring around my finger and this fire didn't hurt so much. This would be a good look", Sonic commented. Sonic scrambled around trying to put out the fire.

Mario threw his hammer like a boomerang and shot more fire. Sonic…well…he ran into the enemies because he was too panicked to notice them. (Just like _Sonic and the Secret Rings_! The fire! The running into enemies as if not having a brain! It **all** makes sense now!)

"Retreat!" Black Enerjak's deep voice rang through the sky. All the enemies fled. Nemesis landed on the van easily. Legsboy impacted next to the van **so hard** that a crater was formed. "Ow…" Legsboy groaned. Nemesis licked his pointing finger and his thumb and pinched the fire on Sonic's chest out. "Moron", Nemesis grumbled as he jumped back in the van.

"Stuliango", Sonic muttered. "I heard that, dorkwad!" Nemesis grumbled. Legsboy crawled painfully out of the crater he made and back into the van. Legsboy was sent to the medical area of the van immediately. Nemesis continued to drive.

"So you guys are mom's guards?" Sonic randomly asked. "Yep, ever since Black Enerjak came back", Nemesis answered not taking his eyes off the road. "So you know where mom is?" Manic asked. "Quite well, but she made Legsboy and I swear not to tell you", Nemesis answered. Sonic frowned.

Manic pulled out his plasma pistol and aimed it at Nemesis. Nemesis jerked the steering wheel and put his hand out the window. The van spun wildly and fell off a cliff, but Nemesis's strong fingers clamped around the ledge. Manic's gun fell out the other window. "I have five fingers holding this ledge, for every time you try a death threat, I will do this stunt again but with one less finger. Got it, slappy?" Nemesis threatened. Everyone nodded.

"So, you and Legsboy are like gods or something?" Sonia asked. "Make no mistake, the one true God is God himself. If Legsboy was a god he wouldn't be injured right now, and that plumber wouldn't be treating his wounds", Nemesis claimed. The sun began to set.

"Get some rest, Legsboy almost thinks of you three as his own children. If you stay up all night, Legsboy will be as hectic as ever", Nemesis said as he looked at the setting sun. The three nodded and left the room. They passed the beds and found Luigi was passed out, and Mario was still treating Legsboy.

"No…Susan has more rights to live than I do…", Luigi muttered before rolling over. "Probably been watching sitcoms again", Manic whispered. The three were so tired that they went straight to sleep, not caring that they were 'filth to the extreme'. Mario joined in afterwards. When they were all asleep, Legsboy crept through the room and lay down on the floor, face towards the door. Legsboy smiled as he took his night watch station. It was just like old times.

Everyone woke up early. They piled out of the van and found that it was in a garage. The door was left open for them, so they went inside the house. Legsboy was cooking (more like burning) breakfast with his laser breath. Nemesis was arguing with a woman they presumed was his wife.

There was a young hedgehog that looked like Legsboy accept his eyes were a strange pink and his tiger stripes were a cyan color. The young boy was using fire-breath (Not quite laser-breath yet) to cook the **thickest** pieces of bacon you had ever seen. "Morning guys!" Legsboy said cheerfully. Everyone groaned sleepily.

"Junior! Could you make them some coffee please?" Legsboy called. The little boy nodded and cheerfully got some coffee mugs. He ran to the coffee machine but couldn't reach it. Sonic helped the little tyke fill the mugs then joined the rest at the table. Manic couldn't help but notice that he sat on Nemesis's chair. He could tell by the fact that a gun was left on it. Manic immediately moved to another chair.

"For the last time, Mary. **I** did not forget our anniversary; I just misplaced it under my sock drawer!" Nemesis claimed. Mary was a simple pale yellow, showing that no matter what Nemesis claimed, he had simple tastes. She wore a green dress and had blue eyes. Just like Nemesis, she had two necklaces. "Fine, just don't be late tonight!" Mary snapped. Nemesis nodded.

Manic had to smile; he had just seen the great Nemesis be given a tongue lashing. Legsboy flashed across the room, and the table was set. "Sweetie! Breakfast is ready!" Legsboy called. "Coming Legsboy!" they heard being called back. Legsboy sat down and said, "I love being young and married".

Sonic just realized it. Legsboy was at least seventeen years older than them, and yet looked only age twenty-one at most. Probably strange aging came with being Energonian. Legsboy was tapping his foot impatiently. "You might want to hurry Elizabeth! These kids might eat me before the food!" Legsboy joked. Luigi broke out laughing. "Ok Luigi, stop, it wasn't that funny", Mario whispered to Luigi.

Luigi stopped and slapped Mario on the back. Mario growled at Luigi. Luigi smiled and shrugged. Mario tackled Luigi to the floor. "Hurry! Mario is already displaying cannibalism!" Sonic joked. The hedgehog they presumed was Legsboy's wife came into the room.

She basically looked like a female Legsboy, accept she was a cyan color instead of green. Her tiger stripes were pink and so were her eyes. She wore a t-shirt and some jeans. They could tell that Legsboy liked people who weren't afraid to get dirty, because the hedgehog's clothes were extremely dirty. "About time Elizabeth! Look! They are already eating each other!" Legsboy teased as he pointed at Mario, who was currently punching Luigi in the face.

"Yo! Time to eat!" Sonic interrupted the angry plumber. Mario nodded and got off Luigi. (Luigi was just fine. He had a **hard** face.) Most of the food was burnt, but they weren't complaining. Most of the arguments over food were for the bacon. The bacon was **so** thick, that Manic formed the habit of calling them 'bacon steaks'. Legsboy noticed Junior was having trouble cutting his and sliced it using laser-breath. "So, what do you guy want to do next?" Legsboy asked. "Well, the Chaos Emeralds seem important. I think we should find all seven!" Sonia replied. "You just like them because they're shiny", Luigi said. Sonia threw her bacon steak, which hit Luigi's face with a greasy 'shlap!'.

"Who turned out the lights!?" Luigi panicked. "Daddy, is he a clown?" Junior asked. Legsboy looked at Luigi and said, "No, but he could make **millions** being one". Even Nemesis laughed at that one. Legsboy handed the five whistles. "Use these in emergency, one blow if you need us, two if you need us that very second, and three if you need us **yesterday**", Legsboy explained.

Luigi was about to blow his, but Nemesis stopped him. "Don't even test them, Black Enerjak and Crash can hear them as easy as we can", Nemesis stated. All five nodded. "We refueled the van and reloaded your weapons", Junior added.

Luigi grabbed his empty gun and removed the clip. The clip was indeed filled, but Luigi just emptied the clip and said, "This gun is not for shooting, it's for clubbing". Everyone looked at the crazy plumber. "Robotnik gave me this gun by throwing it at my face, I'm gonna return it the same way", Luigi growled as he clenched his fists. Everyone nodded.

"Come back when you need supplies", Legsboy said. The five nodded then went back to the van. They were about to go when Legsboy and Nemesis ran up to them. "Almost forgot to give you these", Legsboy said as he handed them two Chaos Emeralds, one green and one purple.

"With Luigi's that makes three! This is easier than I thought", Sonic said. "Would be if I didn't forget something else", Legsboy stated. They were all brought to the house's basement. Legsboy took the green emerald back from Sonic. "To control Chaos Emeralds, you need your own Chaos Field", Nemesis explained. "All Energonians are given a Defender Medal as their main Chaos Field, but some Energonians are given Chaos Markings as well just in case the medal is lost", Legsboy continued. Nemesis turned into Defender Form and placed his arm on the table.

"Me and Legsboy's markings were covered by our fur long ago, a sign that two more heroes should be marked. And though the markings never lose power, it is essential to keep it around Chaos Emeralds, which is why Legsboy and I have our own emeralds", Nemesis continued. "The markings will spread to those most worthy, but sadly Nemesis and I can't spread it so easily anymore. We will have to mark two of you and hope it spreads to the others. Which two volunteer?" Legsboy finished.

Mario and Sonic stepped forward. Legsboy grabbed Sonic and pulled him over to Nemesis. "What do you want marked?" Legsboy asked. "Just mark my arm", Sonic answered as he pointed just above his wrist. Legsboy placed Sonic's arm on Nemesis's arm. Nemesis gave an evil grin and said, "This will hurt a lot".

Sonic clenched his fists and said, "Do it". Legsboy used laser-breath on the Chaos Emerald. The beam went into the emerald then started burning into Sonic's arm. Sonic screamed in agony. The beam burned the ever-so-popular Surge symbol into Sonic's arm. Legsboy and Nemesis's old symbols began to show through their fur.

Legsboy's was exactly like Sonic's. It was even on the same arm and place. Nemesis had two. One that looked like Sonic's and Legsboy's but on the opposite arm, and one on his other arm that looked like a Surge symbol version of a letter N. Legsboy and Nemesis cringed in pain when their symbols shown.

Legsboy pulled out a wet towel and put it on Sonic's marking. Steam flew from the towel and filled the room. Nemesis and Legsboy's symbols quit showing.

Legsboy smiled and said, "The servers are the seven Chaos. Chaos is power, power enritched by the heart. The controller is the one that unifies the Chaos". Sonic's marking quit glowing. "You are now true Energonian heritage", Nemesis claimed. Sonic looked at his marking. It was the same emerald green as the Chaos Emerald. And it still burned too he might add.

Mario walked to the table. "Where do you want it?" Legsboy asked. Mario pointed at the back of his neck. "Brave one aren't you?" Nemesis asked. "No, I just want to be able to bite my nails when Legsboy marks me", Mario answered.

Legsboy was about to mark Mario but was interrupted by Luigi. Luigi handed Legsboy the red Chaos Emerald he had found earlier. Legsboy nodded and took the emerald. "Nice knowing ya!" Nemesis teased. Legsboy placed Mario's head face down on Nemesis's hand. "Nemesis's hands smell like tacos", Mario thought. He immediately cast all thoughts aside when a painful burning sensation hit the back of his neck. As he claimed, he started biting his nails, but that wouldn't work enough. He just decided to explain his pain to the rest.

"Momma Mia!" Mario screamed. Legsboy muttered the oath again and pressed another wet towel on Mario's marking. "Congrats Mario, you are the first non-mobian Energonian heritage", Legsboy said as he lifted up the near-lifeless plumber. Mario only groaned in pain. Sonia and Manic gave a small groan of pain.

Manic looked on his shoulder and found the same marking as Sonic. "That's so **cool**! Can you make advertisements spread as well?" Manic said. "We're Energonians, not business wizards", Nemesis growled. "Where is your marking?" Manic asked Sonia. Sonia only stood there. "I don't think she **wants** to say, so it must be pretty bad", Luigi claimed. "How come you didn't get one?" Manic asked.

Luigi adjusted his shirt and showed a red M symbol on his chest. "I already had it". Manic saw that Mario had the same red M symbol. Mario and Sonic were placed on wheelchairs. "No permanent damage, but no attempts at using the emeralds for one day. These two will be extremely tired, and they can't use the emeralds for three days tops", Legsboy stated as he loaded the two volunteers into the van. Everyone nodded and got into the van.

"Waldo Waldo Waldo Waldo Waldo Waldo Odlaw!" Luigi yelled as his mouth foamed. "What's with him?" Sonic asked groggily from his wheelchair. "We just passed Waldo, Ohio", Manic answered. Luigi turned around swiftly and yelled, "I is get you Waldo!" One of Luigi's eyes twitched creepily before he gave an evil laugh. Luigi was about to break through the wall and search for the human abomination, but a familiar green rock clocked him across the face. Luigi fell onto the floor with a thud.

"I'm too tired to deal with you, so stay **down**", Mario grumbled. The van bounced and sputtered to a stop. "What happened?" Sonia asked. "I hit sasquatch…", Manic mumbled. "The van is not the safest place to be now, we should find a place to stay for the night and fix it tomorrow", Sonic said groggily. Luigi suddenly got up and said, "Sesilphrasing!"

Manic signaled Luigi. "If you find a place call us; Luigi and I have some important work to do!" Manic said as he dragged Luigi away. Sonia stood looking at the two in wheelchairs. Sonic looked out the window and said, "There's a place!" The 'place' was a creepy mansion, and to show how creepy it was, some dramatic lightning flashed. "Well…not exactly the least creepy place. How about that one?" Sonia asked as she pointed at a little peaceful cabin with little ponies, bunnies, and rainbows. Sonic and Mario shuddered. "Fine, the creepy mansion it is", Sonia grumbled.

Manic and Sonia pushed Mario and Sonic's wheelchairs while Luigi flew. Luigi stayed close to the ground, and if you didn't know who he was, he would have looked like a ghost. The mansion was dark, but Luigi lit the room with eye-lights. No one knew he could do it, but this is **Luigi** we are talking about.

**Review or no spotlight at all! Not even if I feel like it! Ok, maybe if a feel like it…**


	5. Chapter 5

** Because a reader finally decided to let himself be known (Thank you TatlTails) This chapter is posted early! (Sorry about Legsboy and Nemesis appearing here too, and a little bit in the next chapter. Since I will lead this story into game parodies, they should appear less and less.)**

The owner of the mansion was the retired Count Gaia. His son Light Gaia was in politics, but the old man hated his son and didn't care. He spent his strangely eternal life in a seemingly abandoned mansion waiting to scare stupid kids. For the first time in eighteen years, he heard his old, creaky door open. "Waldo! When I find you you're screwed!" was the first thing he heard. Oh, and the sound of a mouth foaming.

He went into the hidden control room. Though it didn't look like it, the mansion was just a big machine. The only things that were cursed were certain items in the storage room. Which was where he would lead them.

Manic froze. "What is it, Manic?" Sonia asked. "We were in this room just five minutes ago, weren't we?" Manic asked. "I think, but the door over there was non-existent", Sonia answered. "Something's fishy", Manic claimed. Luigi ran in swinging around two fishes. "…never mind", Manic said.

They walked into the new room. Sonic woke up from his nap and jumped out of his wheelchair. "Feeling good now?" Sonia asked. "Totally, the nap was all I needed", Sonic answered. He walked around the apparent storage room. He looked at an artificial environment of some sort. It was filled with strange creatures that were in strange shapes.

The creatures were labeled 'wisps', they seemed happy, so Sonic left them alone. He looked at the nearby shelf. "Hey! A Chaos Emerald!" Sonic claimed. He tried to remove the gem, but it was stuck. He shrugged. He would break the emerald out later. He began to leave the room, but stopped to look at a sword. It was deeply imbedded into a rock. A sign on it called it 'Caliburn'. "Oh that is awesome", Sonic mumbled.

It was in the same type of rock the emerald was in, so he didn't bother grabbing it. Luigi looked at the room's entrance. "Someone's coming, and he smells like dead bodies". Sonic began to experience the same smell Luigi did and turned to the room's entrance as well. A hedgehog stepped through the door.

He walked like a zombie and even **looked** like a zombie. He was a dark, grayish blue with gray stripes. His eyes were and emerald green. He wore the newest type of hover skates and some worn out white gloves. He was also wearing the creepiest cape. "Welcome to my mansion", the hedgehog greeted,

"My name is Murphyles Darkington, but you can call me Count Gaia". The room shook. Everyone looked at Luigi. "Sorry, just had a shiver down my spine", Luigi apologized. "Join me for dinner and stay for the night. It will be most wonderful to have company!" the count said.

Mario snapped out of his power nap and screamed, "Dinner!" Everyone turned to Mario. Mario ran in circles yelling, "Dinner, dinner, dinner, dinner!" Count Gaia raised his arm to block some mouth foam that flew at him.

"Does he do that often?"

"Yep."

Count Gaia muttered something like, "What have I gotten myself into?" "Where is the dining room?" Sonic asked. "Just upstairs", Count Gaia answered. There was the familiar sound of Mario jumping and the sound of wood breaking. Count Gaia gritted his teeth and said, "I won't even look".

"Good, 'cuz it's pretty bad", Luigi claimed. The count cringed and as he claimed, he left the room without looking at the damage. "I'm surprised he didn't just kick us out", Sonia claimed. "He has more patience than Tails", Manic agreed. "Well, who can say no to free food?" Sonic asked.

"This is really creepy…", Sonic whispered. The table was one of those long ones covered in candles, you know, like in every horror movie. They were eating some sort of slop, but at least it was garnished with parsley and a lemon wedge. Mario had eaten eighteen plates of the gruel. Might I add he ate the plates as well?

Sonic looked at the necklace the count had given him. It was given to him earlier because the count said he had bad memory, and the necklace would make him remember his guests. But it was so **uncomfortable**! It made him feel angry and want to kill something. **Not** the feeling Sonic liked.

"Well, you all seem full. You might as well go to bed. Pick any room on the top floor and sleep well", Count Gaia said. "But I'm not full yet!" Mario complained. "The problem is that we are out of food", Count Gaia grumbled. "Oh…", Mario mumbled.

The group decided to get rooms close to each other. They all went into their separate rooms. The sound of wood breaking echoed through the mansion. "Darn it! Stupid fragile bed!" Luigi yelled. They could almost **hear** Count Gaia gritting his teeth.

Sonic woke up in the middle of the night. He walked to the living room of the mansion and sat on the couch. The fireplace lit up. Sonic turned to the fire and stared at it curiously. Mario sat next to Sonic and asked, "Couldn't sleep either?"

"Yep, nightmare about some creepy plush toy that looked like my friend Tails", Sonic answered. "You mean the doctor that helped your brother after Luigi beat him into a pulp? I had the same dream!" Mario said. Manic walked in and stared at the two.

"Let me guess, Tails Doll nightmare?"

The two nodded.

"I suspected as much."

Manic sat in a nearby armchair. Sonia came in and stared blankly at the three. "I'm not even going to ask, 'cuz I already know", she said as she sat between Mario and Sonic. Luigi flew groggily into the room. He bumped into a sword display. "Excuse me miss", Luigi mumbled as he flew away from the display. "You get a nightmare too, Luigi?" Mario asked. "No, but my super-hearing makes me a light sleeper. I heard someone in my room and decided to ask if you guys heard anything", Luigi answered.

"I think this is a sign that we've overstayed our welcome", Manic claimed. Everyone nodded and began to walk to the door. The fire lighting the room went out. "Should I use my night-vision?" Luigi asked. Before anyone could answer, a light shined down from the ceiling.

The light only focused on a being in the middle of the room. Everyone but Luigi recognized the creature immediately. "It's the Tails Doll", Manic whispered. The Tails Doll stood up limply.

"Do you want to play with me?" the doll asked. "Sounds so gay", Luigi grumbled. Everyone turned to Luigi. "Is this some prank guys? I'm not laughing", Luigi said as he looked into his companions now red eyes. "You **have** no mind to be controlled, thus, I will have to kill you", Tails Doll moaned. "Well there is one thing you didn't count on!" Luigi claimed. Tails Doll tilted his head and asked, "And what might that be?"

"You forgot…the samurai sword display."

As if on cue, the sword display fell on Tails Doll. Luigi charged forward and caught one of the swords. He pointed it at Tails Doll's head. "Release them or your head comes off", Luigi growled. Tails Doll nodded. Everyone in the room gasped before falling to the floor. "I said 'release', not 'cause mental trauma'", Luigi growled. Tails Doll flashed a toothy grin.

Luigi looked at the offending plush toy. It was sewn quite well together actually, the only part that seemed loosely connected was the head. "The head…definitely a mask", Luigi thought. He reached down and pulled off the mask.

"The red gem on top of the mask quit glowing; the gem must be a mind control device", Luigi thought. Everyone got back on their feet. They all immediately recognized who the Tails Doll was. It was Count Gaia. "So I have been found out! How amusing, but no one can know my identity and live!" the count said.

Sonic cringed and gripped his head. Anger, fear, greed, lust, darkness. Anything that was evil filled Sonic's mind. It was too much for his body to hold. The necklace, it **had** to be coming from the necklace. Sonic gripped the item and tossed it away, but the darkness didn't fade. It got worse.

Everyone backed away from Sonic. Sonic's upper-body muscles began to grow. His fur changed into a gray-blue and he grew large fangs. His gloves ripped, thus showing his claws, and his shoes grew spikes on them. "Aw…it's a puppy!" Luigi said happily.

The werehog (for lack of better term) hit Luigi away. "I'll take care of Luigi, distract Sonic!" Sonia ordered. Luigi tried to stand but fell back down. "What part of you is injured?" Sonia asked. "My leg, it's broken", Luigi answered. Mario tackled Sonic over as brutally as possible.

Manic turned to Luigi and asked, "How do I do it again?" "Weak fighting stance, crouch, think of one thing and make it your everything, and jump", Luigi answered. Manic followed the procedure exactly. When he jumped, he didn't come back down. "You taught him how to fly?!" Sonia asked in amazement.

"What do you think we did in our spare time? Check the internet for Chuck Norris memes?" Luigi answered. Manic flew around Mario and Sonic. Mario jumped off of Sonic and made a tactical retreat. (It's like running away but manly.)

Manic punched Sonic across the jaw. Sonic punched at Manic but missed. Manic flew just out of Sonic's range. Not really. Sonic's arms **stretched** and began to pursue Manic. Mario turned to Luigi and asked, "Any suggestions?" Luigi reached into his pocket and pulled out a whistle. "Do we need him, need him now, or need him yesterday?" Luigi asked. "Probably now, I don't want to create a time paradox if we call him yesterday", Mario answered. Luigi blew the whistle twice.

A green blur flashed into the room. "Sorry I'm a few milliseconds late!" Legsboy apologized. Mario only pointed behind Legsboy. Legsboy turned around slowly. "Sonic! You finally grew some hair on your chest!" Legsboy exclaimed. Sonic only growled.

"He's not on our side is he?" Legsboy asked. "No, he isn't", Mario answered. Legsboy charged at Sonic. Sonic shot his arms forward again. Legsboy grabbed Sonic's hands and pushed back. "Legsboy?" Sonia asked. "I'm a little busy!" Legsboy growled. "How strong are you?" Sonia asked. "Strong enough to make superman look wimpy!" Legsboy answered.

Legsboy began to sweat and slide from his foot hold. "He's stronger than you isn't he?" Mario asked. "No really!? What gave you that notion!?" Legsboy asked sarcastically. They all pointed at the werehog, who was currently sitting on the couch in a very relaxed position.

"Aw, come the hack on!" Legsboy cursed. "Hack?" Sonia asked. "Don't say it again! It's Energonian cussing!" Legsboy explained. Legsboy lost his balance and was smashed into the wall. Multiple times. Sonic stood up from the couch as Count Gaia's laughter filled the room.

"Legsboy the Android! How wonderful for you to 'bless' the area with your presence!" the count laughed. Legsboy stood up and coughed out some blood. "Know him?" Mario asked. "Oh, we go **way** back", Legsboy grumbled. "How is that war going?" Count Gaia asked. "You missed the end by ten years", Legsboy answered as he wiped blood from his muzzle.

"Well, working for the idiot enemy of yours was completely sufferable", Count Gaia claimed. "Well, he's got a castle full of minions to do his bidding, while you live in a crappy mansion with nothing to do but scare away teenagers. Real smart", Legsboy teased. Legsboy turned to Mario and whispered, "Sonic is cursed, and the only cure is a sacred sword. Is there one of those around here?"

Mario turned to the others and asked, "Is there a sacred sword around here?" Manic remembered the sword Sonic was looking at earlier. "I think so, there is a sword in the storage room", Manic answered. Legsboy nodded and said, "I have one with me, but I don't think it will work if it has already cured **me** fifteen years ago".

Legsboy pulled out a sword and began twirling it in his hands. "Why didn't you bring that out in the first place?" Mario grumbled. "My sword cusses every time I use it", Legsboy answered. "Wait what?" Mario sputtered. "Knave!" the sword yelled. "That isn't cussing", Mario claimed.

"He really means F*ck off b*tch", Legsboy said, "Right Caliboy?" "Oh most verily!" the sword replied. Mario tilted his head and asked, "Who would name a sacred sword Caliboy?" "Our friendly neighborhood author insert", Legsboy answered.

"Maybe Nemesis would have better luck than you; where is he anyway?" Manic suggested. "Nemesis is on his anniversary date, and he said if we need him, tough luck", Legsboy answered.

**Meanwhile with Nemesis…**

Nemesis hated the tuxedo he was forced to wear. He loved the food at the fancy restaurant he was in, but he just hated tuxedos. Being the overpowered fancharacter he is, he was cutting his steak with the blunt end of a spoon. His wife told him countless times to stop, but if you have the ability to cut steak with the blunt end of a spoon, why not use it?

**Back to the others…**

"Are you sure he can't come?" Sonia asked. "He said that if we call him, he will pop off our heads and drink our innards like a fizzy drink", Legsboy answered. Legsboy jumped out of the way of Sonic's extending punch. "Do you mind!? We're talking here!" Legsboy snapped.

Sonic roared loud enough to make lions jealous. Legsboy stepped back a few steps and said, "To the storage room, now". Everyone began to run away. (Sonia was dragging Luigi because of his incredible weight.) "Look at them, retreating like the cowards they are. Destroy them", Count Gaia said.

Sonic growled and began pursuit. The team ran to the storage room. Manic began to open the door. It was locked… Mario shoved his shoulder at the door.

The door fell off its hinges and onto the floor. Legsboy looked at Caliburn and said, "Caliboy, is this a brother of yours?" "Oh most verily!" Caliboy answered. "All I needed to know", Legsboy said as he, much to the sword's protest, put Caliboy away. Legsboy bent his knees slightly so his heart was just in front of the Caliburn.

Sonic came in at that moment and saw Legsboy. He stepped forward and shot his fist at Legsboy. This time, he was going to tear out Legsboy's heart, but it wouldn't happen to the most awesome fancharacter would it? Because for God's sake, fancharacters don't die, they take power naps.

Anyway, Legsboy jumped. That's it. He just jumped. Oh, and he said, "Alie-oop!" when he did it. Sonic aimed just where Legsboy wanted him to. Sonic grabbed Caliburn. A bright light filled the room. Legsboy smiled as everyone cringed. The light cleared and Sonic fell over, and Sonic was his spiny blue self once again. Sonic stumbled back onto his feet.

"Fool! Get up like a man!" Caliburn snapped. "Cool! A talking sword!" Sonic laughed. "Knave! Show some respect!" Caliburn commanded. "Could you talk differently? Your insults aren't helping", Sonic suggested. Caliburn thought for a second and then said, "Sup homey?" "That's good", Sonic said.

Count Gaia, being the slow old man he is, got into the room at that moment. Legsboy easily slapped the count across the room. "No! I will not be denied!" Count Gaia growled. The entire mansion shook. Legsboy actually looked scared. "What now?" Mario asked. "Run", Legsboy commanded. Everyone began to run.

"Is the mansion going to explode?" Manic asked. "Worse", Legsboy answered. They all stumbled out the door. (Except Luigi, who is still being dragged.) Legsboy made sure they were a large distance away before stopping. They all watched as the mansion moved. Well, it **stood up**. They all watched with blank expressions.

"That's all we could get? A giant mansion robot? I thought our budget was bigger than that", Sonic said. "Whatev' dude", Caliburn said. Legsboy thought for a second and said, "We should call Nemesis". "But you said he would…" Luigi started. "Never mind what I said!" Legsboy snapped as he grabbed Luigi, "I would rather have Nemesis use my intestines as straws to suck my blood out of my body than being stepped upon by a Megazord rip-off!" Legsboy tossed Luigi aside and yelled, "Nemesis!"

**Meanwhile with Nemesis…**

Nemesis was flashing his evil grin as he took off his shirt, but his name was heard. "Damn it! Right at the good part!" Nemesis snarled. Nemesis's wife only nodded. "Be right back, Mary. Legsboy is being the pain up my rear again", Nemesis said as he straitened out his fur. "Okay, but be back before midnight", Mary said. Nemesis nodded. "Legsboy, after I save your aft, I'm gonna cut it off", Nemesis growled as he took flight.

**Back with the team…**

Nemesis landed and walked up to the group. "What do you want?" Nemesis growled. Legsboy pointed at the mansion robot. "Let me guess, you would rather me use your intestines to drink you own blood out of you than being stepped upon by a Megazord rip-off?" Nemesis guessed. Legsboy nodded. Nemesis looked at Luigi who was still shaken from being tossed aside.

"What happened to you?" Nemesis asked. "I broke my leg", Luigi answered. "Suck it up", Nemesis growled. Luigi immediately felt his leg heal. "I think it worked", Luigi claimed. "Of course it did", Nemesis said as he ran to the mansion robot. Nemesis stopped in front of the robot and yelled, "Hey ya big idiot!" Everyone gasped in surprise as Nemesis was promptly stepped on.

"He's dead! He's dead!" Luigi kept repeating. "What a cheap unfashionable way to die!" Sonia screamed. The robot moved suddenly… "He's not dead is he?" Mario asked. "Do you think he'd let a robot squish him for no reason?" Legsboy asked. Nemesis groaned as he grew. You heard me, he **grew**. He grew until his size matched the robot.

"Okay, how would anyone do that?" Manic asked. "He has Chaos Energy infused adrenaline", Legsboy answered. Nemesis pushed the robot easily over. Count Gaia looked at his robot as it struggled to stand. He pressed a button on his robot controller mechanism. A strange dimensional tear called a 'plot hole' appeared in the sky. A fist, bigger than Giga Nemesis himself, came out of the plot hole and smashed Nemesis into the ground.

"I knew you would use that trick again, so I asked Black Enerjak to make this for me. He said it didn't work, but I just proved him wrong now didn't I?" Count Gaia said. Nemesis pushed the fist back into the plot hole and grew even **bigger**. "He was right when he said it didn't work", Nemesis growled. Nemesis was now so big that he simply stepped on the mansion robot. Count Gaia looked at his robot and said, "Oh crap". Nemesis was about to step on Count Gaia, but he shrank before he could.

The now regular sized Nemesis fell to the ground with a 'thud' sound. Count Gaia laughed and began to fly away. Sonic looked at Caliburn and asked, "Can you turn me back into the werehog?" "Totally dude", Caliburn answered. Sonic stabbed Caliburn into the ground and jumped. Count Gaia was about to dash away as fast as he could, but a hand grabbed his ankle. Count Gaia looked at the creature holding him. It was the werehog he made.

"Sh*t!"

Sonic pulled one fist back and clobbered Count Gaia. Count Gaia spiraled to the ground. Mario was right next to him. Mario brought out his hammer and finished the count off. Sonic landed and changed back to his regular self. Luigi handed Sonic Caliburn. They noticed Legsboy and Nemesis had already left, but they were thankful for it. Who needs fancharacters stinking up the story?

They returned to the van and found it gone. "Did the count steal the van?" Sonia asked. Sonic grabbed a note hammered into the ground. "Legsboy took it to Angel Island for repairs", Sonic explained. "Angel Island? Maybe we can go see Knuckles!" Sonia said. "Why not? Tails can take us there on the _Tornado_. He has to pick up some Chaos Crystal from a dealer there anyway", Sonic said. "But the Tornado is only a four-seater", Manic claimed.

"We'll meet you there. I have a way there, but it is back in Pipetown", Luigi said as he signaled Mario to follow him. "All the way there? That could take days!" Mario grumbled. "If you are willing to go through the embarrassment of me carrying you, we can get there in five minutes", Luigi said.

Mario climbed on Luigi's back and said, "Hi hoe Silver!" Luigi took off at his normal running speed. The Sonic siblings watched them leave. "I'll call Tails, go back inside the mansion and get the fourth Chaos Emerald", Manic said as he turned to a payphone that came from **nowhere**. Sonic ran inside the now destroyed mansion, while Sonia inspected her nails. Sigh, women.

Sonic checked to see that the wisp creatures he saw earlier were okay. They were fine, and the artificial environment they were in was fine as well. So he left them alone. He grabbed the Chaos Emerald and left. Manic had already called Tails, so all they could do was wait.

**With Mario and Luigi**

Luigi stopped at their house. Mario climbed off. The two went into Dave's lab and searched through his items. "Found the jetpacks", Mario said as he held up two jetpacks. "Would I come here for a jetpack when I am able to fly? We aren't here for jetpacks", Luigi said as he looked at the computer. He typed in the password and waited.

The computer finally turned on. Luigi clicked on the sample pictures folder. "How did you find his files so easily?" Mario asked. "Other me knew. So when he passed on some of his memories to me, I learned it", Luigi answered. He started attaching the blueprint files together. The combined photos of all the blueprints spelled out 'Sky Pop'.

Luigi clicked the words. A click sound echoed through the room. They walked towards the sound and found and open doorway. "Age before beauty!" Luigi teased as he signaled Mario to go through the door first. "The wienie before the ice cream!" Mario teased as he signaled Luigi to go through. "Darn it", Luigi grumbled as he walked through the door.

There was a human hiding behind a control panel. Luigi recognized him immediately. The human had glasses and a red and white striped shirt…

"Destroy Waldo!" Luigi screamed as his mouth foamed again. Waldo ran away screaming and accidentally ran into a teleporter. Luigi was about to follow, but the teleporter was experimental and exploded after first use.

"He got away…" Mario grumbled.

Luigi was lying down on his side. He was running as fast as he could, but the position he was in only made his spin in a circle and draw a mouth-foam circle.

"Get up, Luigi", Mario said. Luigi got up but slipped on his foam circle. Luigi got back up and hit a light switch.

Light filled the other side of the room. The room had a launch pad and a door big enough to let a small airplane out. On the launch pad was a small, three-seated biplane. The plane was conveniently named _Sky Pop_. Luigi hopped into the second seat and said, "You fly it. I don't have a pilot's license". Mario hopped into the front seat. Luigi pressed a button on the control panel next to the plane. The door opened showing the area outside.

Mario started the _Sky Pop_. The plane smoothly flew. It was an extremely fast plane for its size. They would probably make it back to the others before Tails did.

They were wrong; they got there just in time to see the _Tornado_ take off. "Hey guys!" Luigi yelled as the _Sky Pop _flew next to the _Tornado_. "You're just in time!" Sonic yelled back. "How about a race!?" Mario asked. "I'd rather not, thank you very much!" Tails answered.

"You scared!?" Mario asked. "Heck no!" Tails answered. The two put the planes into overdrive. The _Tornado_ broke the sound barrier and left the _Sky Pop_ behind. "Luigi! Have any ideas?" Mario asked. Luigi reached into his pocket and pulled out a can. The can's label clearly said, "_Whoa Momma! Barbecue baked beans! Made in Mother Russia!_" Luigi looked at the can with an evil grin.

Tails was about to win the race, but a blur passed the _Tornado_. Tails smelled something funky. "What is that!?" Tails complained as he covered his nose. "It smells like someone farted, '_Whoa Momma! Barbecue baked beans! Made in Mother Russia!_'" Manic answered.

"Well, we lost", Tails grumbled as he noticed the _Sky Pop_ was already landed. Tails landed the _Tornado_. Everyone jumped out of their planes. "Good race!" Tails said. "In everything but smell", Mario teased. "Let's check for nearby towns. Knuckles lets a few foreign colonies use unused land, so it shouldn't be hard", Sonic said. Everyone nodded and left the airstrip.

**With Count Gaia…**

He would not die today. No, he would not let it be! Count Gaia kept thinking these same thoughts. He would crawl to the nearest town. He would get medical help then sue the Sonic Team for everything they owned. Yes, a perfect idea. A metal boot was slammed on the ground in front of him. Count Gaia knew who was wearing said boot.

"Count Gaia, you truly are the same failure you were!" Black Enerjak taunted. "Show respect, I left your team due to lack of it you know", Count Gaia countered. "Left? Ha! You never left! I fired you!" Black Enerjak laughed. "Why are you here anyway?" Count Gaia growled.

"I thought I'd take you somewhere less…I'm gonna die-y", Black Enerjak answered. "I would have never lost if you never took my powers", Count Gaia snapped. "Let me guess, your jetpack gave out? You are pointless without your powers. The closest thing to getting you powers back was the jewel the stupid one took", Black Enerjak said. "Let **me** guess, you get bored without me attempting to betray you constantly?" Count Gaia asked.

"No, Scourge does enough in the attempted but failed betrayal department. I just want your undying loyalty in exchange for your powers. Take it or suffer", Black Enerjak answered with his signature evil grin. "If I chose suffer?"

"You don't have a choice"

"I think you just gave me two"

Black Enerjak brought his boot to Gaia's jaw. "I'll take it! I'll take it!" Count Gaia said when Black Enerjak started preparing a second kick. "Good, I'll let you live", Black Enerjak said as he grabbed Count Gaia and placed him back on his feet, "Welcome back, Murphyles".

"No more of this Murphyles stuff, I am Mephiles the Dark. This, is who I am!" Mephiles growled. "Good, attitude, you need to be ready for Crash. He has made a couple thousand 'yo mamma jokes' for you to ignore", Black Enerjak said with a laugh.

**Review or no spotlight! It takes more than one review to get me going! Kill Waldo! (If you want to know about were Luigi's Waldo obsession came from just ask!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**The little voice in the back of my head told me that this story didn't seem like it was rated T. I told him that it is marked T, and that I shouldn't be talking to the little people that roam around in my head. After three hours of arguing, I let the little voice tell me what to write, since he is _so_ 'smart'.**

They found a nearby town named Newtown. It was a rather big city for something on Angel Island. Usually Knuckles only lets people use spare land if they keep it well maintained. They stopped at the city gates.

"I'm sorry, but you need permission from a citizen of Newtown to gain access", the guard apologized.

"But we need a place to stay for a while!" Luigi growled.

"Nothing I can do for you", the guard said.

A nearby phone rang. "Sir! It's for you!" another guard said. "Put it on speaker", the first guard ordered. The second guard did as he was told.

"You might want to open the gate now", Nemesis's voice came from the phone.

"Why should I?" the guard asked.

"I am The Dark Surge, and I demand you let them in!" Nemesis growled.

"Prove it", the guard commanded.

"You are keeping three paperclips in your right pocket, now track my phone call", Nemesis ordered.

The guard checked his pocket and found three paperclips, none of them his own. "Track the call", the guard ordered the second guard.

"That can't be correct…he's on the moon!" the second guard claimed.

"…let them in", the first guard ordered.

The gates opened. "Well, that worked out well!" Tails laughed.

"You can say that again", Manic said.

"Say what again?" Luigi asked.

"Never mind", Manic said.

They found their van parked near the gates. The van was repainted and had 'Luke's Chaos Crystal creations' written on the side. Legsboy stood in front of the van, but he was dressed in a robe and was wearing fake glasses.

"Sup?" Sonic asked.

"Just call me Luke. Get in the van", Legsboy said as he got in first.

"Sonic, do you know who that is?" Tails asked.

"The so called 'vigilante'", Sonic answered.

"What? No! He can't be the vigilante! He's my Chaos Crystal dealer!" Tails said.

"Really, homey? Small world", Caliburn said.

"And I will never get used to your talking sword", Tails added.

The group got in the van.

"Can't say I love the new paint job, 'cause I don't", Manic said.

"It's not paint, it's camo mode. The paint is still exactly the same as you left it", Legsboy said as he started the van.

The van only moved a few feet then stopped. "We're here!" Legsboy teased.

"What!? We got in the van only to move next door!?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah, don't want a parking ticket", Legsboy said as he got out of the van.

They followed him into a small shop. The shop was mainly filled with souvenirs. A door to the side was labeled 'Hector Yi Drae, attorney at law'.

"We share rent", Legsboy answered before anyone asked.

They were led to the back of the shop. The area was dark and smelled funny, probably the armpit of the shop. Legsboy checked the area carefully, and then opened a hidden wall compartment. A light scanned Legsboy's arm.

"A-w350m3, Legsboy acknowledged", the machine droned. A door opened. They all went inside.

The new room was like a new building of its own. Living room, kitchen, bathroom, it had it all.

"You see, me and Nemesis aren't the only Energonians left on Mobius", Legsboy said as he pointed to a missions table of sorts.

The Mobians around the table were talking in a foreign language. "Guys! These are the ones", Legsboy told the Mobians.

The biggest one growled. He was a large, silver and blue, human sized hedgehog. Metal parts clearly shown on his flesh. He didn't wear anything but shoes. He had large claws jutting from his wrists and he had a fake robotic dinosaur head on his chest. (Or is it fake?)

"Me, Atom Smasher no agree with Tyke. They look wimpy. Heck! Jumbo electrician probably not able to carry his own weight for ten minutes!" the giant hedgehog growled.

"Tyke?" Sonic mouthed.

"It's the name he gave me. I hate it", Legsboy answered.

"I'm a plumber, not an electrician", Mario growled back.

"Me, Atom Smasher no give crap!" Atom Smasher growled.

"And I can bench-press several tons, thank you very much!" Mario snapped.

"Join club, me, Atom Smasher do as well!" Atom Smasher claimed.

"Please! Gentleman!" a white and gray echidna said as he pushed the two away from each other. The echidna was young, maybe eight years old. He wore black torn up gloves and gray shoes. His eyes were a creepy gray. He seemed to have movements so fluid that he was a mix between a ninja and a ghost.

"Me, Atom Smasher no gentleman! Me king!" Atom Smasher growled.

Mario was about to continue arguing, but Nemesis came in and stomped on the metal floor. The entire room shook threateningly. "Shut up!" Nemesis yelled.

"Fine, but plumber still fat", Atom Smasher grumbled.

"Boom, take them to the others", Legsboy ordered.

The white echidna nodded. "Come with me", Boom requested. The team followed Boom to another room.

"This is where we place the newbies. We like to call the team 'Super Smash Bros.'", Boom said as he pointed to another group of people.

"A team? You mean like _Marvel's Avengers_? I love that show! _It was a day like no other! When the world's only Luigi decided to blow his nose. He became the Lu-engers. __**Oh together he's alone! A battalion of one! **__Luigi! Assemble!_" Luigi said, singing the last few lines.

"Piya!" a fluffy pink thing said.

"Aw, it's so **cute**!" Sonia said as she brutally hugged the pink creature.

"That's Kirby, he's one of the newer members", Boom said.

"Alright! Another human!" Mario said as he waved to a man in a green outfit.

"Haaaaaa! Kiyaaaaaa!" the man yelled.

"That's Link, he doesn't talk much", Boom said.

"Who's dark and gloomy?" Sonic asked as he pointed at a creature like Kirby but wore a mask, some gloves, some boots, and a cape.

"That's Meta Knight, he's one of the only one's with average intelligence", Boom answered.

"The world will swirl into a pit of doom and despair…", Meta Knight murmured.

"At least until he walked into the women's locker room. We never found out what happened in there", Boom added.

"I was enlightened of our fate!" Meta Knight stated dramatically.

"Hey, it's a Clawshot! What does it do!?" Link said as he pulled the trigger and accidentally shot himself in the eye. Everyone watched as Link ran screaming into a bottomless pit.

"Why do you have a bottomless pit in here?" Manic asked.

"I have an IQ of a couple mil', and I still haven't figured it out", Boom answered.

Link randomly reappeared at the start of the room. He looked at the item in his hand and said, "Hey, it's a Clawshot! What does it do!?" He shot himself in the eye again and ran into the bottomless pit, **again**. This happened three more times.

Link was about to shoot his eye again, but the door swung brutally open, thus smashing poor Link into the wall.

"All here!?" Atom Smasher asked.

"We are missing Samus and Captain Falcon, maybe a few others, but I hardly keep track because we have way too many newbies", Boom answered.

"Me, Atom Smasher hate lazy bums. They is being missing way too often!" Atom Smasher growled.

"Cool off, dude", Manic said.

"Me, Atom Smasher no cool down! Me eradicate offenders!" Atom Smasher growled. Atom Smasher's hands grew bigger as Atom Smasher punched the ground. His body parts moved to different spots.

"I would stand back", Boom said.

Atom Smasher changed into a robot t-rex and began spitting fire.

"*Sigh* Not again", Boom grumbled.

Atom Smasher ran through the wall.

"Is that like what Legsboy did? You now, that thing that they do to change into robot t-rex's as well?" Sonic asked.

"I would answer, but the author's only reader is growling at me. I'm gonna randomly teleport you away now", Boom said.

* * *

Sonic and Co. fell onto the hard ground. Manic looked around. "Sibs, what happened to Mario and Luigi?" Manic asked.

"They're gone!" Sonic said with the most emotion he could muster.

"I have a strange sense of déjà vu", Tails said.

"You can head back to your lab, we have to find the bros.", Sonic said.

Tails nodded and flew away.

"Well, we should probably check any area that smells like pasta", Sonia said.

Sonic nodded. He walked a few steps before hitting his toe on something.

"Ouch! Brutal pain!" Sonic cried as he grabbed his foot. The bushes nearby rustled. Sonic looked at the bushes and shrugged. "Angel Island is always windy", Sonic thought as he grabbed the item his toe impacted.

It looked like a Chaos Emerald, but it was differently shaped. Sonic shrugged and placed the gem in his pocket. Sonic felt himself get thrown into the ground.

"I finally found you! Time Stone thief!" a grey hedgehog growled.

Manic heard the commotion and ran to it. He saw Sonic smashed into the ground a second time.

"Isn't that the hedgehog that beat me up?" Manic asked himself.

"You wish", Nemesis said as he randomly appeared.

"Then who is it?" Manic asked.

"You're right that it's Silver, but it's not the same Silver", Nemesis said.

"What do you mean?" Manic asked.

"Silver was also part of the 'Super Smash Bros.' and while he was there, a rogue experiment shattered reality. The shattered reality made clones with opposite minds and even opposite muscle mass", Nemesis explained.

Manic looked at Silver.

The one he remembered had a strong upper body, but this Silver was more muscular at the legs. Exact opposite, just as Nemesis said.

"So the one that maimed me was a clone?" Manic asked.

"Yes, and so was the Blaze that you met. The real Blaze is really…hard to read, and the clone Blaze, that you met, showed emotions freely. Might I also add that the real Blaze's *cough cough* things are a lot smaller?" Nemesis said.

"And you were following the two clones why?" Manic asked.

"Ever wonder why they were never seen again? The clones had to die. Your injuries were just casualties of me remaining under-cover", Nemesis said.

"So this Silver is safe to approach?" Manic asked.

"Heck no, even me and Legsboy don't like being near him. Good luck getting Sonic back!" Nemesis said as he prepared to fly away.

"Wait! Why did he quit the Smash Bros.?" Manic asked.

"His responsibilities", Nemesis said before he flew away.

**One day ago 12:00 AM…**

Silver had been guardian of the Time Stones for only a few months now. His father had passed away a day before Silver took over. He had to quit the Smash Bros. in order to guard the stones, but that was only half the story.

After Legsboy had caused the clones to appear, Silver knew how much power a simple Mobian hedgehog could have, and knew that he wasn't needed, a simple reminder that the Legsboy Team was dangerous and needed a counter offensive if they ever changed sides.

Silver had gathered all the Energon he could. Energon, being the only thing known to penetrate Energonian flesh, was a rare Chaos Crystal that came in a variety of colors and had different effects, but enough with that.

Silver was currently in bed. He always had trouble sleeping so that wasn't new. He rolled over trying to find a more comfortable spot.

"Having trouble sleeping again?" Blaze asked.

Silver and Blaze had been friends for years now. Blaze guarded the Sol Emeralds just like Silver guarded the Time Stones. Since everything was so close together, Silver and Blaze simply shared everything, including the bed they slept in.

"Yeah, I'm gonna check on the Time Stones again", Silver said as he put his shoes on.

"I was gonna check on the Sol Emeralds in ten minutes, but I'll do that now since I'm awake", Blaze said. Silver turned away as fast as possible when Blaze got out of bed.

Blaze always slept in her red underwear and bra, a simple thing that always made Silver blush. Silver never said anything, but he had a crush on Blaze since the day he met her. And he didn't want to be caught staring at her body.

What Silver didn't know was that Blaze had the same crush on Silver. (Wow, just like every Silvaze fanfic. Why do I write romantic stuff when I suck at it? I don't know.) Blaze pulled on her clothes and followed Silver.

Silver opened the door for Blaze and watched her leave. He waited until she was gone, then he began walking to the Time Stone altar. He used his telekinesis to fly most of the way. He froze. Someone was on the altar!

"I vind zat ze Time Stones don't pack enough punch", the white echidna commented. The echidna had a card taped to his chest that said his name was Crash Dragoon.

"The owner of Crash Industries?" Silver thought.

"They are not for us, they are for Robotnik's brat", a white hedgehog said.

"But he ztill hales in comparison to Soneak! Maybe you should vight zem yourself Black Enerjak?" Crash asked.

"Atomic is a good project to work on if you ask me, good doctor, but if you insist on finishing them off before they defeat Robotnik, then kindly leave me out of it", Black Enerjak said as he placed the Time Stones in a bag.

"Zen how avout you jest test zem? We steel don't know vat zey con do!" Crash suggested.

"Maybe…oh, doctor, the guardian is nearby. He is a good listener", Black Enerjak said.

Silver quickly grabbed his blade crafted from silver colored Energon.

Black Enerjak stumbled over with a gasp of pain, thus dropping the bag of gems. "He has Silver Energon!" Black Enerjak growled.

Crash teleported and took the blade from Silver's hand. Silver punched Crash in the gut. Crash stumbled back and tossed the blade away.

A flash of blue grabbed the bag of Time Stones and fled.

"Darn it!" Silver growled.

"Vell! Eet's time vee took our leave!" Crash said as he and Black Enerjak flew away.

"No!" Silver yelled as the two fled. Silver ran back to the house. Blaze was in the living room having a glass of milk when Silver came back.

"Blaze! Call Cosmo, the Time Stones have been stolen!" Silver yelled.

The blue blur stopped. The creature looked like Sonic, but was colored red and had blue stripes. He wore a black shirt with a Robotnik symbol on it.

"Atomic Robotnik calling alpha squadron, plan successful", the hedgehog said into a walkie talkie.

"Good, come back home and stay in your bunk for the rest of the story. No one wants you existing anyway", Robotnik's voice came from the walkie talkie. "Understood, Atomic out", Atomic said. What Atomic didn't notice, was that he had dropped one of the stones…

**Back to present time…**

Silver took the Time Stone Sonic had and tossed him away. "One down, six more to go", Silver said before flying away.

Manic ran to Sonic and helped him up.

"I-I tried to reach Caliburn, but it was as if I was carrying a car for a mile every time I moved an inch", Sonic said weakly.

"Come on, let's find Sonia and more importantly, a hospital", Manic said.

**With the Mario Bros.**

Mario woke up slowly. He noticed that he had landed on a rock and knocked himself out. He looked around for the others, but he was the only one.

"_Help me…_", Luigi's voice came faintly through the bushes.

Mario ran to the voice. Luigi was on the ground, barely awake. The familiar green rock that Manic called Kryptonite surrounded him.

Mario, using his fire gloves, destroyed the harmful green rocks. Luigi stumbled to his feet.

"You okay?" Mario asked.

Luigi weakly nodded and said, "Most of my powers will be gone for a while, but I'll recover".

Mario gave a sigh of relief. "We need to find a hospital. I hit my head and may have a concussion"

"Okee dokey artychokie!"

"…let's just go"

"Ok"

They found some city gates nearby.

"It's a Hammer Bro", Mario said as he pointed at the guard.

"Might be a friendly, don't jump on it yet", Luigi whispered.

"Agreed", Mario said.

"May I help you?" the Hammer Bro asked.

"We need to find a hospital", Mario answered.

"You can enter the city if you complete the border jump", the Hammer Bro said.

"Bring it on!" Luigi said with a smile.

The Hammer Bro hit a switch, and some lasers appeared.

"Couldn't you make it something…less deadly?" Mario asked.

"Well, we used to use a jump-rope, but, when the other guard quit, we had to improvise", the Hammer Bro claimed.

"Can you use your flight to keep us above the lasers?" Mario whispered to Luigi.

"My flight is temporarily gone. We'll just have to use our signature jumps and hope we're lucky", Luigi said.

"But those are freaking, death lasers! I'm not jumping over them!" Mario growled.

Luigi shrugged and said, "Option two!"

Luigi shoved the Hammer Bro into the nearest laser, thus killing the annoying turtle. Luigi then turned off the lasers.

"That works", Mario laughed, obviously not caring about the murder of an 'innocent' Hammer Bro.

"Let's get into the city as fast as possible. I don't want to be around when someone gets here", Luigi said. The two brothers got on their merry way.

**With the Sonic Underground…**

Sonic wasn't as injured as he thought. No stitches needed, a few bandages, but nothing that serious was needed. He was currently waiting for the doctor to let him leave.

The nurse came in and grabbed the doctor's tools. The nurse was a pink hedgehog with short spines. Her spines hung like hair at the sides of her head.

"Doc coming soon?" Sonic asked.

The nurse shook her head and said, "He got caught up with another patient. He won't be here for ten minutes at least", the nurse answered.

"Ok, thanks", Sonic said. Manic was sitting on the chair next to the table Sonic sat on.

Manic nudged Sonic and said, "She likes you dude. Shy and modest, I'd say she'd be a good catch".

Sonic almost choked on his tongue.

"Same crush the other way huh? Luigi was good at romance, said something about being married in his previous life. He taught me how to see these things when we were bored", Manic said.

"Of all the things I would love to do, I would love to settle down and have a normal life. Even **I** get tired of sonic-booms and chilidogs, but Mobius needs a hero. I just happen to be that hero", Sonic claimed with a sigh.

"What about The Surges? They're heroes too", Manic asked.

Sonic handed Manic some papers. They were slightly torn from the Silver encounter, but they were still readable.

"King Legsboy the Android, Energonia calls you back to your throne. An Energon wielding menace has assaulted the royal court. Your assistance could be useful, as your experience with the strange mineral is quite high. Please reply, administer Seis T.A.H.", the first letter said.

"So he's a king? So what? He seems to have plenty of time", Manic said.

"Read the second", Sonic said.

"I am sorry, but I am trapped on Mobius still. The _Moon Runner_ is still under repairs, and I am one of the last living heirs to the Mobian throne. Nemesis will fly there in a few days due to his high experience with his flight ability, but the mineral is as dangerous to him and me as it is to the court. Maybe I can find someone who can be a suitable, temporary replacement… I have formed an idea, there are Mobians here who have gained Energonian traits; I will see if they agree to assist. Legsboy the Android, your king", the second letter said.

"So he is stuck on this planet? What's so bad about that?" Manic asked.

"He is in line to become king of Mobius. Just like us", Sonic answered.

Manic thought for a second. "As ruler of two kingdoms, he would slowly spiral into a labor filled life. He doesn't have time to protect everyone", Manic finished for Sonic.

"Exactly, no relative of mine, fancharacter or not, is going to suffer from that life", Sonic said.

The nurse listened outside the door. She sighed. If only she could be with the blue one. A hedgehog full of responsibility and care.

"Ms. Rose, someone wants to speak with you", a doctor said.

"Just call me Amy, Dr. Drae", the nurse said.

"Whatever, were I come from, the only time we call each other by our first names is during a birthday or a family chat", Dr. Drae said.

"Where is the person who wanted to speak to me?" Amy asked.

"Outside, he'll be the smelly guy with a truck", Dr. Drae answered. Dr. Drae turned and began to leave.

Amy couldn't help but notice that Dr. Drae had his fingers crossed and was mouthing the words 'please make it' over and over. Amy went outside. She looked around and saw a few people leaving. A short search later, she found a Mobian monkey with a pick-up truck.

"Thank you for responding so soon", the monkey said.

"What is the medical emergency?" Amy asked. "

My friend hit his head in the alleyway", the monkey said as he pointed to the dark alleyway.

Amy wasn't stupid, she passed college with all A's in her tests. She knew something was wrong. "Who would fall for something **this **stupid? Only a complete moron would fall for the bait and get kidnapped and/or murdered", Amy thought.

"I need to go back inside and get my tools", Amy faked.

The monkey suddenly got a robotic voice and said, "Alleyway, now!"

Amy pulled out the hammer she always kept with her. The now self-explanatory robot pulled out a gun. Amy had to comply and go into the alleyway.

Dr. Drae was cursing. He knew the probability that Black Enerjak was searching for Mobians with association to the Chaos Emeralds. He also knew that Amy had known the guardian of the master emerald for years. He couldn't expose himself, he didn't have his disguise.

Dr. Drae was actually named Black Hydra. Black Hydra was one of the Legsboy Team's scientists and warriors. Sure, he could have torn that robot apart (or turn it into a worthless two-speed blender), but he couldn't expose himself. He had already called both Legsboy and Nemesis, but they had teleported to planet Energonia and wouldn't be back for another hour because they had to recharge. He only had one option.

The great God above had given him just what he needed. He barged into Sonic's hospital room. "Sonic, I need your help", Black Hydra said.

"Who are you?" Sonic asked. "No time to explain, one of the employees here has been assaulted", Black Hydra claimed. "Who?" Sonic asked. "Your nurse", Black Hydra answered.

Manic stepped away from Sonic when an unfamiliar sound came from him. "Had Sonic just…growled? No. Freaking. Way.", Manic thought.

"Where is she? And more importantly, the idiot I'm gonna beat into a bloody pulp", Sonic growled.

"Sonic making a death threat? No. Freaking. Way.", Manic thought.

"In the alleyway outside", Black Hydra answered.

Sonic ran outside leaving Manic and Black Hydra in the dust.

"You go too, genius", Black Hydra said.

"No, I think I'll take my time. Sonic seems to have it under control", Manic said.

Amy was slammed into the wall. The robot pulled out a machine with blades and a jar attached to the back of it.

"Remove all clothing articles covering the breast area and maybe this will hurt less", the robot growled.

"No way perverted robot!" Amy growled.

"Fine then", the robot said as it turned on its machine. The blades started to spin.

"You fool! I will not let you risk the state of the heart because of the patient's in-cooperation!" a disguised voice came from the robot's side.

"Sir, with all due respect, this project was a failure to begin with! All we need is the subject's heart and no more! What will a few sheets of cloth do?" the robot growled.

"The bacteria that may be on it could be threatening! If you refuse to continue, I will do it myself and send you to the scrap heap! Understood?" the voice explained.

"Fine", the robot grumbled.

"You have one last warning, if you do not take off all in the way of your heart, this will hurt ten times as much", the robot warned.

"I'm gonna die both ways", Amy said sarcastically.

The robot shrugged and said, "My master demands your heart. Preferably with no bacteria or pathogens. If you cooperate, I will attach you to life support until a new heart is found. Cooperation means survival".

"Fine", Amy growled. She took off her shirt and bra and said, "Happy?"

"Being what you call a 'robot between a rock and a hard place' I am most happy", the robot said . The robot turned on his tool and prepared to cut the precious heart out, but was interrupted by the sound of… Footsteps so loud that they sounded like miniature nukes?

Sonic stormed into the alleyway. "Get off her you darn, dirty ape!" Sonic growled as he charged. The robot side stepped and punched Sonic. Sonic was so pissed off that he couldn't feel anything.

Sonic pulled his fist back and said, "Your hit was cold", he punched the robot, "Mine is deadly!" The robot exploded into nothing as soon as Sonic's fist impacted.

Sonic turned to Amy. Amy stared blankly at Sonic. Sonic stared slightly lower. Sonic noticed a familiar symbol right on Amy's heart. The same symbol he had on his arm. Amy noticed where Sonic was staring and covered herself. "Do you mind?" Amy snapped.

"Sorry, just recognized the symbol", Sonic apologized. Amy began putting her clothes back on. "It's just a birthmark", Amy claimed. "No, it's a Chaos Marking. I have one too", Sonic said as he showed his arm.

Amy finished making herself decent and said, "If it's what made that robot want my heart, then I don't want it!" "Well, it's not the marking I want now is it?" a familiar figure asked politely.

"Robotnik!" Sonic growled. Robotnik was a lot thinner then when he was last seen. He had changed his outfit to a Michael Jackson _Thriller_ jacket and some black pants. He was still very fat, but he had gotten thinner so fast that the only comparison for his bulbous gut was an egg.

"Why would you want my heart anyway?" Amy asked.

"It's a present for a colleague; he needs a heart capable of surviving high amounts of Chaos Energy. It is for a project he calls 'Black Doom'", Robotnik answered.

Robotnik was knocked over by a miniature earthquake. Robotnik turned to the source of the quake. Manic was at the end of the alleyway with his drums.

"Miss me fat man?" Manic teased.

Robotnik stood up, but was hit by a motorbike. The motor bike had no driver, but at the speed it was going was enough to smash Robotnik into the wall.

"Thought I'd borrow your ride", Sonia laughed.

Robonik tried to stand, but Sonic kicked him over.

The four hedgehogs surrounded the fat doctor.

"You lose Eggman!" Luigi snapped.

"Luigi? I thought you were missing?" Sonia realized.

"Whoops!" Luigi said before vanishing due to the Time Paradox.

Amy pulled out her hammer and brought it down on Robotnik's head.

"What did the Luigi that never appeared call you? Eggman? I think it matches", Sonic laughed.

"Well, I'm out-numbered, but not out-matched", Robotnik said before blowing a small whistle. The ground shook.

"Someone who is a thousand times more powerful then us is right behind us isn't he?" Sonic asked.

"Yes", Eggman answered. (Yayz! I can call him Eggman now!) They all turned around.

"Hello, you might remember me as Black Enerjak", Black Enerjak said with a grin.

Sonic instinctively reached for the green Chaos Emerald he kept with him.

"Oh, and you lose", Black Enerjak said as he pointed behind Sonic.

Sonic turned around. "What? I don't see anything", Sonic said.

"Notice that your little girlfriend is missing?" Black Enerjak added.

Sonic noticed some rocket fumes. The only robot with a rocket that quiet was Metal Sonic.

"Well then, I'd better get her back!" Sonic said as he crossed his arms in an awkward fashion.

"No way you can. I'm going to use her heart as the final component for reviving an old friend, and he will lead his army to conquer this world!" Black Enerjak claimed.

Sonic's Chaos Marking began to glow as did the green Chaos Emerald. "Sonic Wind!" Sonic yelled as he uncrossed his arms. A beam of powerful, blue light came from Sonic's arms and smashed Black Enerjak into a nearby pick-up truck.

Black Enerjak pulled himself from the wreckage and wiped blood off his muzzle. Sonic and his siblings were already long gone.

"You win this time hedgehog, but next time, I will carve out you spine", Black Enerjak growled. A car drove into a nearby puddle thus splashing mud all over Black Enerjak. "I hate Monday", Black Enerjak growled.

**I…am starting to regret letting the little voice write for me… In one chapter he has humiliated Amy and Black Enerjak, told the world the color of Blaze's undergarments, and attempted open heart surgery… **_**You know the demon within you agreed all the way…**_** Shut up! Get out of my head!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the long overdue chapter… I have an animation project I have been working on, and the fact that I have to do it on Microsoft paint and Windows movie maker doesn't help either. If you want to see some of the fancharacters in this story than check me and my brother's Deviantart account Legsboy-and-Jolt! And…I still have the evil voice in my head… He typed this out while I was asleep, and who am I to discard a chapter of anything? Even though in my personal opinion, this is the worst chapter yet.**

Mario was currently arguing with a tollbooth-taker about money and crap.

"Access is one-hundred rings, for you will also need Bean-bean kingdom passports", the taker said.

"One-hundred rings!? Do you think I'm Bill Gates!? That's three-week's paycheck!" Mario growled.

"Déjà vu all over again. Every time we reach any fence, barrier, or in this case, random tollbooth, we have to stop and find a way through!" Luigi grumbled.

"Three-week's paycheck? What are you, a plumber?" the taker asked.

Mario froze. An angelic chorus played through the air. Beautiful light shined down on Mario and Luigi. It was a streetlight. Angels went by. They wore leather jackets and had beards and tattoos.

"Um…okay, so you're plumbers. Too bad for you", the taker said.

"Fine, come on, Luigi. We have to find some rings", Mario grumbled.

"Okay, thought I saw some blocks around there", Luigi claimed as he pointed to a group of rock outcroppings.

Sonic stopped and literally collapsed, thus dropping his two siblings.

"He worked himself to the ground. He'll be out for a while", Manic claimed.

"What was that thing he did with his hands?" Sonia asked.

"I don't know, but I know who does", Manic claimed as he pulled out a whistle.

"With how much Sonic pissed Black Enerjak off, I'm not sure if it's a good idea", Sonia claimed.

"Black Enerjak seems to be too prideful to attack without cleaning the mud off his armor", Manic said.

"Fine, go ahead", Sonia said.

Manic blew the whistle. They waited a minute, very abnormal for Legsboy to not be there immediately, but they only blew it once so they couldn't blame him.

Legsboy slammed into the ground with devastating force.

"You okay!?" Sonia almost screamed.

"Fine", Legsboy said as he dusted himself off, "I just can't fly right now".

"What happened?" Manic asked.

"Had my power drained; luckily, my flight was the only thing to go", Legsboy answered.

"Anyway, enough about you, Sonic did something strange, and we need answers", Manic said.

"Explain", Legsboy commanded.

"He just crossed his arms and shot strange energy", Manic explained.

"Like this?" Legsboy said as he crossed his arms in the same way.

"Pretty much, but you forgot the energy beam", Sonia claimed.

"Legsboy Nova!" Legsboy yelled as he shot energy.

The beam destroyed a nearby group of trees.

"…that's about right", Manic said.

"It's his Signature Chaos Technique; I'm surprised that his is almost the same as mine", Legsboy explained.

"They look **exactly** the same", Sonia claimed.

"No way, no two beings have the exact same signature", Legsboy said.

"Okay, you can leave now", Manic said.

"And jump off the island? Do you know how long it took me to jump **on** the island?" Legsboy growled.

"No", Sonia answered.

"Let me give you a hint, the island is surrounded by water, and I can't swim. It took me **thirty whole seconds** to jump off the water's surface tension and onto the island. Thirty. Whole. Seconds", Legsboy claimed.

Manic and Sonia only stared blankly.

"When you can move faster than the speed of light, a minute is a freaking long time", Legsboy said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Fine, then hide in the shadows like a crazed stalker. I don't care", Manic said.

Mario and Luigi had gotten fifty rings so far, but there were no blocks left.

"You need rings?" a silver colored hedgehog asked.

Mario looked at the hedgehog. He was only twelve years old at most.

"Related to Legsboy I presume?" Mario asked.

"Kinda, you know how he said his powers can be transferred when he is near death? I was one of the victims. Name's Platinum", the hedgehog answered.

"He sent you to help us didn't he?" Mario asked.

"I heard your whistle and came as soon as possible", Platinum answered.

"Whistle?" Mario asked as he turned to Luigi. Luigi had the whistle held to his mouth.

"Well those rings aren't going to fall out of the sky!" Luigi snapped.

"How about I buy your hammers and element gloves? That will get you quite a bit of rings", Platinum suggested.

"Well, we don't use them very often", Mario said as he took off his gloves.

"Before we do said transaction, I need to see if you can work without the gloves and hammers", Platinum said.

Mario did one of his signature jumps.

"No no no! You need more than that!" Platinum said.

Luigi began to think.

"Hold on", Platinum said. He whistled loudly.

A golden hedgehog that looked just like Platinum ran to them.

"What is it, Platinum?" the hedgehog asked.

"Well Excalibur, these two need rings, and I just can't fork over money. I told them that I'd buy their gloves and hammers if they could manage without them, but they can't jump high or far enough!" Platinum explained.

"Jump, greenie", Excalibur ordered Luigi.

Luigi jumped.

"Put on some glasses and look again. They jump higher than us!" Excalibur claimed.

"Yes, but not high enough", Platinum said.

"Fine, then we'll teach them", Excalibur said.

"Teach us what? You can't teach Luigi. Whatever you tell him goes in one ear and out the other", Mario claimed.

"Just do as we say", Platinum commanded.

"Red, jump on green", Excalibur started.

Mario jumped onto Luigi's shoulders.

"Now spin", Excalibur added.

Mario held his arms out to his sides and spun. The two brothers seemed to hover.

"That is the tornado-jump, use it to get across large pits and such", Platinum said. Mario memorized the technique and jumped off Luigi.

"Now, green jump on red", Excalibur ordered. Luigi jumped on Mario and bounced off.

"You see, red is so fat that green bounces right off his shoulders", Excalibur claimed.

Mario snarled.

"Shut up, red", Excalibur said.

Mario shut up.

"Now, green, jump off red like you would jump off a trampoline. Red, when he jumps, grab his ankles", Excalibur continued. The two brothers did as told. They jumped a lot higher than they could before.

"That is the high-jump. It is good for jumping over objects, but doesn't cover much distance", Excalibur said.

"Go ahead and practice for a while. We have time", Platinum said.

Mario and Luigi nodded.

Sonic had woken up five minutes ago. Sonia had decided to accompany him while Manic went with Legsboy to get supplies. Sonic stopped to look at a sign.

"Mushroom Hill, fitting name", Sonic said as he looked at a sign.

"Well, what else would you name a swamp full of mushrooms? The Mushroom Kingdom?" Sonia asked.

"Good point, only an idiot would name a place the Mushroom Kingdom", Sonic said.

Sonic jumped on a mushroom and was launched onto a higher platform. Sonia followed and landed promptly on Sonic's back.

"Get off me!" Sonic snapped.

Sonia laughed and got off.

"I hope Manic is paying for the supplies instead of stealing them", Sonia said.

"You can only hope", Sonic claimed.

Manic was gritting his teeth. He had the supplies, but Legsboy was carrying most of it. He didn't want to carry the supplies himself, but Legsboy had the tendency to run off and sprinkle his 'save citizen magic' every five minutes. It was ridiculous!

Legsboy ran back to Manic.

"Sorry, volcano eruption", Legsboy apologized.

"What? Did you block the lava with your body?" Manic asked.

"No, but most of the supplies were burnt to a crisp, so I had to get more", Legsboy answered.

"Where did you get the money?" Manic asked.

"Found the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow. Did you know that leprechauns can fly around on pixie dust?" Legsboy answered.

"This is ridiculous, let's just get back to the others", Manic said.

Sonic paced around as he thought. Sonia was staring at their current dilemma. A thick stainless steel wall.

"The only two people we know who could break through this are Mario and Luigi, and they aren't anywhere for miles around", Sonic grumbled.

Sonia brought her fist back and punched the wall. The wall shattered into a pile of shiny dust.

"How did you do that?" Sonic asked.

"Luigi taught me how to use super-strength", Sonia answered.

"Really!? My God! Isn't there any freaking thing he can't teach?" Sonic asked.

"Arithmetic, biology, geometry, spelling, trigonometry, literature, and language", Sonia answered.

Legsboy had left again. For the eighteenth time. "Would you just stay **still**?" Manic snapped.

"Let's see…ten robberies, four attempted murders, three car accidents, and a volcanic eruption… No, I can't stay still", Legsboy answered.

They finally entered Mushroom Hill.

"Hey! Free stuff!" Manic said as he looked at a sign. Legsboy was suspicious. Maybe it was the fact that the sign actually said 'faree stuv'.

"It's Sleet and Dingo, those idiots", Legsboy said.

"To this day, I will never figure out how they ever tricked us. Multiple times", Manic claimed.

"Would you like a plastic…thing?" Sleet said as he pointed to his obviously fake merchandise.

"No", Legsboy answered.

Sleet pulled out a gun and fired it. The bullet bounced off Legsboy's chest. Legsboy flipped the 'free merchandise' table over and growled.

"You are a complete idiot", Legsboy said.

Sleet backed away.

"This is the part when you scream for mercy", Legsboy whispered.

"Dingo! The device thingie!" Sleet yelled.

Dingo fired a weapon at Legsboy. Legsboy was launched through a large rock and was buried.

"Wow Sleet, can't believe it worked", Dingo commented.

"Well, at least he won't slow me down anymore", Manic said as he looked at the pile of rubble Legsboy was in. Legsboy jumped out of the ground, but he was…different. Legsboy was now pixilated and 8-bit style.

"You ok?" Manic asked. Legsboy jumped a few times and made some beeping noises.

Legsboy tackled Sleet and Dingo and proceeded to bash them into the wall. This brick wall came out of nowhere I might add.

Every time Sleet or Dingo was bashed into the wall, a coin came out of it with a 'bing' noise. "

Tell him to stop!" Sleet yelled.

"Sorry dudes, he's my uncle, I can't really tell him to stop", Manic said.

Legsboy was now just kicking the two idiots. They would bounce off the wall, Legsboy would kick them, they would bounce off the wall again, yada yada yada. The wall finally broke.

"You fool! That wasn't just any wall! It was the **fourth** wall!" Sleet yelled. Legsboy picked up their machine and changed himself back to normal.

"Let me guess, you two idiots where accompanying Robotnik to meet Black Enerjak, saw this weapon, and thought it looked painful so you took it. You are idiots", Legsboy said.

Sleet shot Legsboy with a laser pistol.

Legsboy fell on his rear as pixilated rings flew from him. Legsboy looked at the machine he took and shot himself again.

Sleet fired his pistol again. The laser hit Legsboy's chest with a metal banging noise.

"Your machine messed up my invulnerability for a second, you won't be so lucky again", Legsboy claimed.

"Oh, you two are going to be messed **up**", Manic teased.

"Defender form!" Legsboy yelled.

**With random people in town…**

"Hi! I'm Chris Thorndike and I'm looking for a job!" a random person said. Chris's head was blown cleanly off by a fireball.

"Oh thank God, that kid wouldn't shut up!" the store manager said.

Sleet and Dingo ran by.

The store manager watched the two run by. The robotic t-rex, that was Legsboy's Defender Form, ran by.

"That…was awkward", the store manager commented.

Sonic ran and Sonia rode on his back. Sonic ran through a loop.

"Who the hell puts loops in a forest!?" Sonic asked.

He jumped on a robot.

"See that? A robot, we must be getting close", Sonia said. Sonic stopped.

"What is it Sonic?" Sonia asked.

"It's that hedgehog again of all places", Sonic said.

Indeed, Silver was searching for the Time Stones in that area.

"Blaze, did you call everyone we know? Is there someone else who might have seen one?" Silver asked.

"We only know one person, Silver", Blaze said.

"No, I think we actually know **two** people", Silver said. Blaze actually laughed at that one.

"Well, did you call her?" Silver asked.

"Left her a message. You know how busy she is", Blaze answered.

Tails was going to head back to _Luke's Chaos Crystal Creations_ for his supply of the valuable mineral, but he decided to stop by a customer's house. He was given a flute to fix and was bringing it back.

The customer lived on Angel Island so Tails only stopped by when he picked up his Chaos Crystal. Tails stepped into the small garage.

"Why is this place such a dump? It was clean when I returned that Spanish guitar", Tails thought as he checked his surroundings.

He stopped and gaped at the large hover-ship at the middle of the garage.

"Jesus!" Tails screeched.

A young girl finished screwing in a part and wiped her hands on her skin-tight auto repair suit.

"You like it? I call it the _Big Hover-ship of Doom_ or maybe just _Sheila_ just because", the girl said.

"Cosmo, you either need more time on your hands, or more vacation time. This thing is gargantuan!" Tails said. (Either watch _Sonic X_ or use Wikipedia. I'm not gonna explain what Cosmo looks like. Mainly because I'm not very good at explaining characters that have no certain species.)

Cosmo thought for a second and said, "What is this 'vacation time' you speak of?"

"Have you even checked your phone since I left?" Tails asked.

"Why? You haven't been gone long", Cosmo claimed.

"I've been gone for two weeks now!" Tails said.

"Oh", Cosmo said.

"Estar separados por semanas a la vez no es bueno para una relación a larga distancia", a random employee said. (Spanish for, "Being apart for weeks at a time isn't good for a long distance relationship".)

The employee was a robotisized Mobian fox. He was colored a dull brown.

"Shut up, Lopez!" Tails and Cosmo said at the same time.

"Conseguir una habitación!" Lopez yelled. (Spanish for, "Get a room!")

Tails froze, and Cosmo blushed.

"Learn some English, Lopez!" Tails snapped.

"Dejar de mirar a la piel de su novia, traje ajustado para la reparación y me ciudadanía legal!" Lopez growled. (Spanish for, "Quit staring at your girlfriend's skin-tight auto repair suit and get me legal citizenship!")

"You're doing what?" Cosmo asked.

"Nothing!" Tails said.

"Meh", Lopez said. (Spanish for, "Up yours".)

"Go away, Lopez!" Cosmo screamed.

Lopez growled and walked away.

"I'll leave you to get your stuff sorted out, and I'll be back in a week. Sound good?" Tails asked.

"Ok", Cosmo answered.

She picked up her phone and played the messages. Her smile slowly turned into a frown.

"I may need to postpone", Cosmo said.

Tails frowned and said, "Call me whenever".

(Before I get any questions, Tails would probably be sixteen in this story because Sonic is in his twenties. And if I did the math right. _Let's see…Tails was eight and Sonic was fifteen…_ Arg! My head hurts!)

Mario and Luigi had already gotten their rings and paid the tollbooth-taker.

"Weeeeell, I think we should replace our hammers. It would be best to have a weapon besides my clubbing pistol", Luigi said.

"And how would we pay for such a weapon?" Mario asked.

"With the money you saved for getting your head checked. By how active you are, you definitely don't have a concussion", Luigi answered.

They stopped at a village named 'Hoohoo Village'. It wasn't very populated, but it might have had something important so they stopped to check all the shops. They tried leaving the village, but the bridge was being repaired.

"A hammer shop, how convenient", Luigi said as he checked an advertisement. The two brothers stepped inside.

"What do you mean you don't have hammers!? This is a hammer shop!" a customer growled.

"Me no care what you say! Me all out! No material to make any!" a familiar figure growled.

The customer stormed out the door.

"Great, it's Atom Smasher. I hope he is in a good mood", Mario whispered.

"Plumber Bros? Come in! Have beverage!" Atom Smasher said.

"Okay…he must be in a good mood", Mario whispered.

"Yes! And my **super-hearing** is as good as ever!" Atom Smasher said.

"Well, we came by for some hammers, but we see you don't have any", Mario said.

"Me, Atom Smasher, out of Chaos Crystal to make hammers. I usually have guardian at top of mountain bring me some, but he no come in weeks!" Atom Smasher said.

"We can climb to the top of the mountain and bring some material down. We need hammers anyway", Luigi said.

"You do that, and I make you hammers for free", Atom Smasher claimed.

"We'll leave once the bridge is repaired", Mario said.

"It's already done. My team was called to rebuild bridge, and they no slackers", Atom Smasher said.

Luigi began to stare at the wall.

"What are you doing?" Mario asked.

"It moved. I swear", Luigi said.

Mario stared at the wall for a minute, and then dragged Luigi away.

"I swear it moved", Luigi whispered.

Mario rolled his eyes.

"Maybe it's Waldo!" Luigi snapped as he tried to get out of Mario's grip.

Mario was surprised by this course of action but still held Luigi in place.

After a painful five minutes, Mario finally got Luigi out the door.

The wall that Luigi stared at moved slightly.

"Thanks for not telling them I was here", Waldo said.

"Whatever", Atom Smasher said.

Silver was still checking the area. Sonic and Sonia kept moving to keep themselves hidden.

A large bulky robot with an axe flew out of the bushes.

Silver turned to face the robot.

"Hey, Blaze! I think I found one!" Silver said.

The robot cut the top off a tree and launched it at Silver. Silver caught it with his telekinesis and threw it back. The robot dodged the projectile and swung its axe. Silver lifted a bunch of small rocks. The rocks formed armor on Silver's arms. Silver blocked the axe and punched the robot's mid-section. The fist went right through. Silver then hit the robot with a head-butt. Silver froze and cringed.

"No one wins with a head-butt", Silver groaned as he grabbed his head.

The robot started to recover.

"I'll crush you!" the robot growled.

Silver picked up a very small pebble.

"Get a life!" Silver said as he threw the pebble through the robot's head.

Silver jumped and finished his opponent with a spin-dash. The robot exploded. Silver caught himself in the air with his telekinesis. He looked at the Time Stones he had.

"Five more to go", Silver said. A spinning sign fell on Silver's head.

"What the crap!?" Silver said.

The words 'Silver has made it through act one!' appeared.

"Act one? It's like my life is a game!" Silver complained.

"Did you call me, Silver?" Blaze asked as she joined him.

"You're a little late", Silver said.

"Oh, ok", Blaze said. The two began walking away.

"Hey, Blaze? Would it be possible that we are in a video game?" Silver asked.

"No, who would waste their time playing a game with us in it anyway?" Blaze answered.

Sonic jumped out of the bushes.

"I think if we follow them, we will find Eggman sooner", Sonic said.

Manic and Legsboy ran to join them.

"Sorry we're late. Uncle Legsboy saved a couple thousand people and chased away Sleet and Dingo", Manic said.

"And got an award for killing a kid named Chris Thorndike", Legsboy added.

"Well, we're not going to get anywhere if we wait for him", Manic said as he pointed at Legsboy. Legsboy thought for a second.

"I have an ideal replacement", Legsboy claimed.

Legsboy ran away. They waited for three minutes. Legsboy ran back to them.

"Sorry I took so long. I had to figure out how to get off and back on the island", Legsboy apologized.

"Where's your replacement?" Sonic asked.

"Right here", Legsboy said as he pointed next to him.

"Hi!" the little kid said.

"No Legsboy, we are **not** taking you probably whiny son", Sonic said.

"You don't have a choice", Legsboy said. Legsboy turned to his son.

"Junior, keep them alive", Legsboy ordered.

"Ok! After we kick some butt, can we get ice cream?" Junior said.

"We don't have time to stop for ice cream! Time is of the essence!" Sonic claimed.

"Ok, but remember who will be answering your calls for help!" Junior said.

"Great, someone as annoying as or maybe even **more** annoying than Legsboy. I think I'm having a nightmare" Manic groaned.

"And I have super-hearing!" Junior said.

Manic froze.

"Well you are annoying", Manic claimed.

Junior stomped on Manic's foot.

"Ow! What was that for!?" Manic growled.

"I may be half your size, but it puts me in the position to easily kick any part of your lower body!" Junior said.

Everyone froze. Did Manic just get threatened by a four year old?

"Acts just like his mother", Legsboy said before running away.

Mario and Luigi used their new jumping skills to reach the top of the mountain. Some ancient ruins were up there. Mario took a few steps. A small red dragon creature growled at them.

"It's a dragon chao! A very rare species! It's so **cute**!" Luigi said as he hugged the little creature.

The little chao snapped at Luigi. Luigi dropped the chao and smacked it.

"No! No biting!" Luigi yelled.

The chao made some crying noises. Luigi picked up the chao and petted it. The chao calmed down and began purring. Luigi closed his eyes. He remembered having a chao…

**Memory Flash**

"Good morning, Antonio", a professor said.

He remembered… He was Mobian not human. His old name was Antonio Slogluiganoff Jr. the third or Anti for short. That was why he preferred that name over all else.

"You electrocuted me", Anti said.

More memory flowed in. He was… the red fox he and Sonia found in Robotnik's base, but he was only a child at the time. It simply didn't make sense! How did he end up as he was now!?

"You having fun with your friends?" the professor asked.

"They were always more fun then hanging around your stuffy old laboratory", Anti claimed.

Anti always slept in a cage, he was a lab animal. No one thought of giving him his own room.

Anti had a cage next to him; in it was his brother Robert Nux Slogluiganoff Jr. the second. Robert was asleep.

"I told you that they are only trouble. You shouldn't be with them", the professor said.

His name… What was that professor's name?

"Sure Shadow isn't really the safest person to hang around, but he is friendlier than you!" Anti growled.

"Well, you thought I was kidding didn't you? The part when I told you that I would take things away from you if you kept ignoring my commands", the professor said.

The professor opened a cage and took out a small chao. It was raised to look like Anti's favorite videogame character, Luigi from _Super Mario Bros_.

"You wouldn't", Anti growled.

"I'll get you another one when you start behaving again", the professor said as he grabbed a knife.

Anti started shaking the bars of his cage, but he wasn't strong enough to break the bars. The professor stabbed the chao.

"You'll pay! You'll pay!" Anti kept repeating.

Anti's eyes glowed. Fire shot from his eyes.

"I'll kill you!" Anti growled as he pulled the bars apart. He flew to the professor and bashed him into the wall. The professor squirmed. Good, it would be twice as painful that way. He turned to his chao. It was still breathing. He dropped the professor and grabbed the chao.

"You'd better run professor. When I get back, you'll burn in the pits of hell!" Anti snarled.

He took off. He turned past the corners he knew so well and headed for the medical center. He had gotten there too late. Professor Gerald himself said so.

Anti held the body of the dead chao, went to the coldest darkest corner of the entire area, and wept. He didn't think about his new powers. He didn't care. The trouble most researchers had caused him was going to be destroyed.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a mask. It was yellow and had a gem sown to the head. He opened the box he left the last time he was there. He pulled a trench coat out of the box. The blood of his dead chao fell on the trench coat and pretty much soaked it. He felt someone grab his shoulder.

"Don't do it, Anti. You promised you would never kill", a black hedgehog said.

"I promised I wouldn't murder, I never said anything about bringing justice", Anti said.

He put the stained mask and trench coat back into the box. He suddenly felt pain.

The unknown professor was holding up a green rock.

"I made you! You don't think I wouldn't have a way of controlling you!?" the professor asked.

Anti was bashed into the wall.

"I can't die here…I haven't seen Mobius yet", Anti thought.

**End of Memory Flash**

Luigi broke out crying. Mario had never seen Luigi anywhere **near** sadness. The dragon chao stopped purring and looked at Luigi.

"They will pay! I'll murder their grandchildren if that is all that is left of them!" Luigi growled.

Mario had never seen this side of Luigi before. Mario placed his hand on Luigi's shoulder.

"All will suffer! No one will defy me!" Luigi growled.

"Luigi! Snap out of it!" Mario yelled.

Luigi seemed to immediately break out of his tantrum.

"Let's go inside the ruins, the sun seems to be doing things to your head", Mario said.

"Ok", Luigi said. They began walking inside the ruins. The dragon chao bit Mario.

"Ow! Stupid thing!" Mario growled.

"His name is 'Chomps'", Luigi claimed.

"How would you know?" Mario asked.

"He has a nametag", Luigi answered.

"You seem depressed, try touching everything, that always cheers you up", Mario said knowing he would probably regret it.

"Yea! Let's touch everything! He he! Touch! Touch! Touch!" Luigi said as he poked everything.

Mario looked at a large green gem at the middle of the room. He looked at a pile of canned food in the corner. Someone was living there.

"Hey look! It's the Ark of the Covenant! What happens when I look inside? Hey look, there's some pretty ghosts in here! **GAAAH! MY FACE IS ON FIRE! GAAH!**"

Mario rolled his eyes. He looked at a machine.

"A control panel?" Mario asked himself.

"A control panel!? I want to touch it! Weeeeee!" Luigi said as he started pressing random buttons.

Random traps activated and destroyed most of the ruins.

"Ooh…" Luigi said as he looked at a big, red button.

"Don't. You. Dare", Mario said.

Luigi pushed the button.

Mario cringed and waited for an explosion.

Instead, the large green gem in the middle of the room was launched through the roof.

A red echidna came in just in time to see it take off.

"What the hell did you just do?!" Knuckles growled.

"Launched a rock through the roof", Luigi answered.

"The Master Emerald is not a rock!" Knuckles snarled.

Knuckles charged at them, but stopped a few yards in front of them.

Mario waited for Knuckles to do something, but it didn't happen.

Two familiar figures jumped through the wall.

"Apparently, you don't know how to fight!" Platinum claimed.

"We'll have to teach you", Excalibur grumbled.

"I know how to fight!" Mario snapped.

"Not here, in the BeanBean Kingdom, every fight is RPG styled", Platinum explained.

"RPG style? It's as if my life is a game!" Mario groaned.

"_It was a fun game too_", Luigi mumbled.

"Select your solo actions", Excalibur commanded.

Mario looked up and saw some blocks.

He hit the one marked 'solo'.

"So far, you only have the 'jump' action. Please select it", Platinum continued.

Mario chose the jump action and jumped on Knuckles.

"Ok green, choose the glowing block next to solo actions", Excalibur ordered.

Luigi hit the block marked 'special'.

"So far, you only have your signature Chaos Technique. If this is your first time using it, I would advise caution when using it", Platinum continued.

Luigi selected his signature. Luigi crossed his arms and began glowing.

"Anti Field!" Luigi yelled.

Negative-colored lights devastated the area.

Knuckles was blown into the wall.

Mario cringed as the light flowed over him.

He…felt stronger.

Knuckles charged forward with a punch.

"Jump!" Excalibur yelled.

Mario jumped and bounced off Knuckles's head.

"That was a counter attack. Very useful for dealing extra damage", Platinum explained.

"You go first this time, green", Excalibur said, "Choose the red and green block".

Luigi did as told.

"These are your 'Bros Actions'. These attacks use both bros", Platinum continued.

Luigi jumped on Mario's shoulders and they both jumped out of sight. They came back down and landed on Knuckles. Knuckles brought his fists back.

"Uh oh! Looks like Knuckles got faster, and he seems to be using his signature Chaos Technique!" Platinum claimed, "Use Chaos Control to dodge the technique!"

"Chaos what?" Mario asked.

"Got it", Luigi said as he grabbed Mario and teleported away.

Knuckles fired to fist-shaped beams of power and yelled, "Knuckles Sandwich!"

The technique completely missed them.

Luigi and Mario teleported back into the battle.

"Ok red, use your signature and end him!" Excalibur finished.

Mario selected his signature.

"Mario Finale!" Mario yelled as he fired twin fire-dragons.

Knuckles was blown through the wall and far away from them.

"Well, we won!" Mario said.

"They left already", Luigi explained.

"Well, we should probably bring some Chaos Crystal to Atom Smasher", Mario said.

"I got it", Luigi said.

"How did you get it so-OH MY GOD!" Mario said.

Luigi had a large Chaos Crystal strapped to his back. Might I add that by large, I mean HUGE.

"That thing is bigger than you!" Mario exclaimed.

"It's really light weight, yet hard and easy to swing. We are getting some very good hammers out of this", Luigi claimed.

The two brothers began their journey back.

Sonic jumped off a few mushrooms and landed in a clear area.

"Guys! Found a spot!" Sonic yelled.

Sonia and Manic walked into the area that Sonic had worked so hard to find.

"But it smells!" Sonia complained.

"Smells better than we will in a few days if we don't find a camping spot. Settle for this one or stay awake through the night and get eaten by mosquitoes. I don't really give a crap about which one you choose", Junior said strangely happily.

"I wish we could trade Sonia for Junior. It would be nice to have a team member that isn't afraid to get dirt under his finger nails", Manic teased.

Sonic chuckled and said, "It **would** be nice".

Junior set up the tent. "Who's keeping watch?" Junior asked.

"I guess I will", Sonic said.

"Wake Manic up in two hours and switch. After another two hours, Manic will switch with Sonia, after another two hours, wake me up and I'll keep watch for the rest of the night", Junior said.

"Night watch? That will ruin my beauty sleep!" Sonia complained. "Okay, get blown up by Eggman robots for all I care, I have nothing to worry about. If you get destroyed, I'll just go home and eat a tub of ice cream while you bleed into the grass", Junior said sarcastically.

"For a kid, you have a bad attitude", Sonia growled.

"I'm just mad that they cancelled my favorite cartoons, but the lame stuff still exists! Who watches the _Super Mario Bros. Super Show_ anyway?" Junior complained.

Sonic climbed up the tallest tree and began his night watch. Sonia and Manic crawled into the tent while Junior jumped on a big mushroom and fell asleep.

Mario and Luigi had gotten their hammers and began their journey to…where they were going.

They stopped when they found a boulder in the way.

"Who would do this to a perfectly good boulder!?" Luigi asked.

"I vould! Jou vil fall unda za might of ze Jet-Black Empire and zuch oza threats!" Crash yelled.

"Great, it's the crazy guy. Let's just leave. I can't understand half of what he says anyway", Mario groaned.

"Vait! Jou aren't scared?" Crash asked.

"Of course not. You're a dumb fancharacter, and no one cares about you", Luigi said.

Crash froze for a second.

"You're a dumb-dumb headed doodle muffin!" Luigi snapped.

Crash flew away crying.

"Luigi! You should be ashamed of yourself! You somehow insulted one of the top super-villains!" Mario snapped.

"And you care?" Luigi asked.

"No, not really", Mario answered.

"We should make a camp site or something, it is getting late", Luigi said.

"Ok, just find a cave or something. It will save us the trouble", Mario said.

Luigi slammed his hammer onto the mountain next to them. The impact made a mile-long cave.

"There, simple", Luigi said.

**The little voice won't leave… MAKE IT STOP! Oh! And leave reviews! Lots of reviews! **


End file.
